DRAGON ROSARIO Z
by leyenda urbana
Summary: Que pasaria si el sello de una academia legendaria se debilitara y un guerrero terminara alli? perdon soy muy malo resumiendo
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad : Dragon ball z y Rosario+Vampire no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus creadores

Prologo

Ha pasada mas de tres meses desde que la mayor amenaza que pondria en juego universo entero fue vencida a manos de los guerreros que lucharon para defender la tierra ahora el joven guerrero gohan decidio continuar con sus estudios en una nueva academia LA ACADEMIA YOUKAI que es lo que le espera a tal poderoso guerrero?

Capitulo 1 **: Nuevo comienzo la academia youkai**

El sol salia sobre una pequeña casa ubicada sobre las montañas ``no puede ser , estoy tan nervioso comenzare de cero de nuevo`` decia gohan preocupado de no tener ningun conocido en la nueva academia el se dirigio a las cocina dispuesto a desayunar. ``Que te sucede hijo? por que tan nervioso?`` le pregunto goku quien ya desayunaba frente a el ``cuantas veces te lo he dicho papa hoy comenzare de nuevo mis estudios en una academia nueva``

``Pero tus amigos no iran contigo y esa chica videl?`` ''solo ire yo y videl no puede'' exclamo gohan recordando que videl se tuvo que mudar de ciudad por el trabajo de su padre entonces goku le puso la mano en el hombro '' gohan si no quieres ir tienes mi permiso de quedarte asi entrenaras conmigo'' dijo el con su tipica sonrisa '' sshhhhh papa no digas eso fuerte si mama te escucha se enojara '' pero goku continuo '' pero si no quieres ir quedate''

'' que dijiste GOKUUUUUU'' se escucho el grito de milk ( como le decimos en latino america) tras ellos la unica capaz de controlar a su antojo al guerrero mas fuerte del planeta ''te atreves a decir eso de nuevo y me veras realmente enojada'' ambos tragaron saliba, milk miro a gohan y toda su ira desaparecio viendo el uniforme ouesto en el, camisa blanca, chaqueta verde, unos pantalones verde oscuro y zapatos negros, la madre no pudo aguantar y solto algunas lagrimas '' oh! mi gihan se ira lejos a ser grande en esta vida y no como el bruto de tu padre'' ella miro a goku mientras el apetito saiyayin atacaba su desayuno '' jajajajajaja claro que si mama sabes que lo hare''

''y sobre todo gohan no permitas que ninguna mujer se te acerque ninguna te merece'' decia ella mientras el solo reia nerviosamente

Luego de esa platica mientras gohan se preparaba para marcharser el pequeño goten se le acerco mirando triste a gohan pues el no queria verlo marchar '' gohan por favor quedate''decia el pequeño ''me sentire muy solo'' gohan lo miro y puso su mano en la cabeza de el '' lo siento goten pero debo irme, pero promete que entrenaras mucho con papa y te volveras mas fuerte para luchar cuando vuelva'' exclamo gohan alzando el animo del pequeño

Gohan se paro frente a la entrada mira hacia atras y se despidio una ultima vez de su familia '' adios a todos nos vemos en unos años'' ellos asintieron mientras gohan salio volando solo con una maleta lo demas lo llevaba en capsulas el se dirigio al lugar de su parada a esperar al autobus mientras esperaba sintio un ki familiar tras el ''oh señor pikoro que hace aqui? ''que no puedo venir a despedirme de un amigo?'' ambos rieron como pikoro le paso un pequeño saco con Por fin habia llegado el autobus gohan se despidio y subio en el aunque pikoro miro con un poco de sospecha al autobus ''ese sujeto era muy extraño, tampoco se el nombre de esa academia lo averiguare luego'' dijo el saliendo volando a una velocidad increible

En el autobus

Gohan se acomodo en la parte trasera de este mirando raro a los demas asientos vacios se pregunto por que no habia nadie mas, de pronto el conductor se acerco a un tunel '' sujetate bien chico, llegaremos en minutos'' gohan estaba nervioso y entusiasmado a la vez de pronto el autobus entro a un tunel donde todo se volvio blanco luego todo volvio a la normalidad miro por la ventana y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que el cielo era rojo al igual al igual que el mar ''pero em¡n el nombre de dios es decir de dende que es este lugar'' grito el un poco preocupado '' son las afueras de la academia joven ya puedes bajarte hemos llegado'' dijo el conductor

Gohan bajo del autobus con sus pertenencias y miro alrededor '' debes seguir ese camino y asi llegaras a la academia'' exclamo el conductor. Gohan se dirigio por donde lo le habian mostrado ''_que extraño lugar es este'' _penso el como caminaba adentrandose en el bosque escucho el sonido de algo moviendose y de repente sintio que algo choco con el, dio la vuelta y vio una bicicleta y tras ella a una chica tirada. Gohan se acerco a ella un poco preocupado pues chocar con el era como chocar contra una montaña ''estas bien?'' pregunto el mirandola detenidamente ese cabello rosa tan hermoso y largo verstia el mismo uniforme pero ella levaba una falda ella lo miro a los ojos, ella tenia un color de ojo verde hermoso ''estoy bien gracias '' dijo la joven mirando detenidamente a gohan '' pero siento mi vista se nublo un poco, es que estoy un poco anemica'' volvio a decir ella acercandose a gohan oliendo du aroma

Gohan pudo contemplar mas los bellos ojos de la chica u labios finos que tenia ella, el se ruborizo un poco y retrocedio pero ella volvio a avanzar hacia el

''No este olor'' dijo ella

'' EH?'' penso gohan '' '' a que se refiere?''

''perdon pero a yo aguanto'' dijo ella

''Que quieres decir '' le pregunto el

''pues veras es que soy un vampiro'' volvio a exlamar ella mostrando dos pequeños colmillos mordiendo el cuello de gohan mientras lo abrazaba ''capu chuuu'' la chica saboreo ub poco de la sangre saiyayin que corria por Gohan ''aaahhhhh esperaaaaa'' chiyo gohan ''oh perdon lo siento mucho, no quise hacer eso, pero no pude aguantar'' decia ella un poco temerosa de la reaccio de el ''esta bien no te preocupes no estoy enojado solo me tomo por sorpresa'' decia el dandole una famosa sonrisa estilo goku, '' enserio no estas enojado'' dijo ella un poco preocupada, ''asi es por cierto tu tambien vienes a las academia?'' pregunton gohan ''asi es primer año''

'' oh! yo tambien voy al promer año'' dijo gohan ella lo miro feliz ''es enserio espero verte adentro, por cierto soy moka akashiya, y como te dije antes soy un vampiro, dime tu odias a los vampiros?'' pregunto ella el la miro muy sorprendido _'' un vampiro dice''_ penso el luego hablo ''claro que no me gustan mucho'' dijo el '' un gusto conocerte moka soy son gohan'' dijo el en eso mpka se entusiasmo y salto a los brazos de gohan ''estoy feliz, oyes gohan quieres ser mi amigo?'' pregunto ella el asintio sonriendo un poco rojo era la primera chica de su edad que conocia y le paresia muy linda ''ahora estoy mas calmada, no conozco a nadie aqui por eso me preocupe'' dijo ella caminando hacia su bicicleta ''espero verte en la academia gohan'' grito ella suguiendo su camino gohan se encontraba muy feliz '' esto es genial ya tengo una amiga aqui'' pensaba el mientras moka se iba penso en gohan ''porfin tengo un amigo, son gohan, son gohan? algo me resulta familiar en ese nombre'' penso ella. mientras que gohan llego a la academia y vio que era algo extaña '' creo que esto sera divertido...fin del capitulo 1

n/a : Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, por favor no sean muy duros conmigo este fanfic tendra escenas de violencia fuerte y demas cosas que los pondre a su tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + vampire pertenecen a sus dueños

Capitulo 2 : **El primer desafio comienza**!

''Esto sera divertido'' fue lo que dijo Gohan antes de dirigirse a su primera clase, como no sabia donde se encontraban los dormitorios convirtio su maleta en una capsula y se dirigio a la clase. Luego de dar vuelta por los pasillos el se empezo a poner nervioso ''no puede ser no encuentro la case, ah creo que es esta veamos clase 1-3, es esta'' dijo el inmediatamente entrando a las clase y sin darse cuenta arranco la puerta ( inspiracion tomada d un fanfic que he leido) todos en el salon lo miraron murmurando algunos comentarios como '' quien es ese perdedor'' ''es un inutil'' ''maldito idiota'' gohan un poco avergonzado entro al salon ''eh, em lo siento por llegar tarde y por romper la puerta'' decia el la maestra lo miro ''em, no te preocupes ya estaba cayendose de todos modos'' (inspiracion tomada de otro fanfic) dijo ella ''ahora podrias presentarte a la clase?''

''Hola a todos mucho gusto mi nombre es son Gohan'' dijo el

''el rompe puertas'' grito uno de sus compañeros ocasionando risas en la clase

'' Bueno gohan toma asiento en aquel lugar''exclamo la maestra Gohan se dirigio a su asiento y pensando pensando ''primer dia y ya hice el tonto''. De nuevo una joven muy linda de cabello color rosa entro a la clase apresurada, esto alivio a gohan ya que no era el unico en llegar tarde ''perdon maestra me perdi, no podia encontrar el salon'' dijo ella graciosamente ''umm, veamos puedes presentarte a la clase'' Moka se paro frente a todos ''mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes'' dijo ella ocasionando que todos los chico calleran graciosamente con corazones en sus ojos ''bueno Moka puedes tomar asiento, frente a Gohan'' dijo la maestra. Moka miro hacia donde la señall y su rostro se ilumino al ver a su primer amigo Gohan ahi ella fue corriendo hacia el y de un salto lo abrazo frente a todos ''oh Gohan!'' ella grito de alegria

''No puedo creer que estemos en la misma clase, estoy muy feliz'' decia ella a un sonrojado Gohan el al instante pudo sentir las miradas penetrantes de sus demas compañeros, aunque le paresia raro era como si todos ocultaran algo el miro a Moka ''uummm, Moka todos no setan mirando'' dijo el un poco avergonzado ''pero Gohan tu eres mi amigo no? , esta bien abrazarte''

Finalmente la maestra pudo continuar con la clase ''bienvenidos a todos a la academia youkai, yo sere su maestra Nekonome shizuka, ahora seguire con las reglas de la academia'' decia ella con una gran sonrisa ''como todos sabran, esta es una academia para monstruos nuestro principal objetivo es la buena relacion con los seres humanos''. ''Eespera monstruos que?'' dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido no podia creer que un lugar asi existiera ''ahora todo tiene sentido a eso se debe esta supresion de energia'' el miro a moka ''ahora entiendo eso de ser un vampiro'' la señorita Nekonome continuo '' para todos los estudiantes esta prohibido revelar su verdadera forma tambien deben permanecer en su forma humana a excepcion de algunos casos'' Gohan un poco nervioso miro a su costado y vio a un gran estudiante ''que mierda miras rompe puertas'' dijo el luego ese estudante empezo a olfatear el aire ''huele a humano aqui, maestra no podemos matar a los humanos y divertirnos con las mujeres?'' dijo el la maestra lo miro ''no se puede saizou tenemos que convivir con ellos'' termino ella. Gohan miro seriamente a saizou le molesto mucho las malas intesiones que tenial el contra los humanos que el defendia con su vida

''como puede esta persona pensar asi, el realmente es un monstruo por que siempre me pasa esto a mi?, que haria pikoro en este momento?ah si matarlo'' finalizo el. ''Muy bien ahora todos tomen este momento para conocerse mejor y vayan a mirar la academia y sus habitaciones'' exclamo la señorita pensando en el pescado que se comeria. La clase se preparo para salir Saizou se acerco a gohan chocando con el pero fue el quien sintio el dolor de chocar contra tan poderoso saiyayin ''no le hagas caso Gohan el esta siendo grosero'' dijo Moka ''pasemos juntos el dia'' finalizo ella ambos recorrieron la academia juntos. Elloa luego se detuvieron frente a una maquina de bebidas moka quito una lata de jugo de tomate ''jugo de tomate?'' pregunto gohan ella asintio ''asi es a menudo tomo esto ya que es el unico buen sustituto de la sangre, no siempre se encuentra la oportudidad de beber algo tan maravilloso como tu sangre Gohan!'' exclamo ela sonriendo una gota de sudor callo por la cabeza de gohan

''Dime mas sobre ti Gohan, tu familia, que te gusta hacer? Gohan empezo a contar sobre el a excepcion de sus poderes y que era mitad humano y mitad saiyayin ''bueno, mi madre era muy exigente, pero simpre se preocupaba por mis estudios, luego esta mi pequeño hermano Goten el si es alguien travieso y por ultimo mi padre Son Goku Moka se quedo un poco pensativa al escuchar el nombre de Goku ''Son goku, ese nombre me suena de algun lado, pero no se de donde. Mentras ellos conversaban Ssaizou aparecio frente a ellos con su mala actitud ''pero que tenemos qui?, que hace una chica tan linda con un debilucho tan patetico como este por que no vienes a pasar el rato conmigo en un lugar privado'' inmediatamente el instinto saiyayin de Gohan desperto

Saizou se acerco cada ver mas a Moka ella se estremecio un pocon ''eso a ti no te importa Saizou'' grito ella yendo con Gohan ''eh patetico'' grito Saizou intentando dar un golpe a Gohan pero el con solo una mano lo detuvo sin ningun problema ''pero que'' murmuro Saizou Moka se encontraba un poco sorprendida por la fuerza de su amigo pero rapidamente estiro el brazo de Gohan ''vamomos Gohan'' dijo ella un poco enojada ambos se marcharon despues de un rato Gohan paro quedandose alli ''que sucede Gohan'' pregunto Moka ''lo siento Moka yo no pertenezco aqui dijo el dejando un poco confusa a Moka ''que quieres decir Gohan'' dijo ella ''yo no pertenezco aqui, solo traere roblemas sera mejor volver e ir a una academia normal'' pero Moka agarro el brazo de el ''espera Gohan, por que quieres irte a una academia oara humanos?, odio a todos los humanos no me comprendian y se burlaban de mi tambien me acosaban, confia en mi Gohan y quedate'' a gohan le dolio profundamnete lo dicho por ella ya que el tamien era mitad humano ''y si te dijera que soy mitad de lo que tanto odias'' dijo el dejando confundida a Moka ''que pasaria si yo soy mitad humano'' Moka quedo impactada por lo dicho por Gohan ''no puede ser pe,pero gohan eras mi amigo por que? decia ella un poco triste Gohan aparto la mirada ''lo siento Moka pero me voy'' dijo el dirigiendose hacia el bosque Moka quedo triste por perder el primer amigo que habia hecho se sento en un baco a pensar que el era mitad human e igual la acepto sabiendo que ella era un vampiro '' no puedo perder a Gohan fue el unico que me a acepto aunque fuera un vampiro, no permitire que se marche''

Ella emepzo a correr a travez el bosque para encontrarlo per de pronto un brazo la atajo ''hola moka! ahora te hare mia qieras o no'' era saizou quien se transformo en su verdadera forma un orco feroz el la sujetaba del cuello mientras lamia el cuerpo de ella babeando y tocando dud pechos ''kyaaaaaaaaaaa'' grio. A lo lejos Gohan escucho un grito ''esa fue la voz de Moka'' penso el luchando por macharse o quedarse ''pero por que me ire, desde cuando temo los mostruos podria matar a todos ellos sin esfuerzo, Moka ire a ayudarte'' finalizo el volando a gran velocidad hacia Moka, al llegar vio a un mostruo lastimando a Moka ''huhuhuhu llegas tarde inutil Moka sera mia'' grito el pero sin darse cuenta Gohan le habia conectado un fuerte Golpe a saizou en el estomago este solto a Moka Gohan la atrapo en sus brazos, Saizou retrocedio con inmenso dolor ''arg agg maldito'' dijo el. ''Gohan volviste'' menciono Moka luego fruncio el ceño ''no Gohan debes irte es muy peligroso quedarte aqui'' ''el que tiene que preocuparse es el'' dijo Gohan con una sonrisa desafiante lo peor habia ocurrido habia despertado el instinto saiyayin de Gohan el aparto a Moka pero al hacer eso estiro el rosario de Moka comenzando una trasnformacion la luna de puso roja como murcielagos la cubrieron aparecio Inner Moka con unos ojos rojos y cabellos plateados tambien tenia un cuerpo mas desarrollado y maduro se revelo la verdadera forma de Moka, un poderoso monstruo de clase S un Vampiro

''Esos ojor rojos, esa aura tan poderosa es un monstruo de clase '' dijo con miedo Saizou, ''hmpf, patetico te mostrare lu lugar monstruo debil'' exclamo Inner Moka preparando su ataque pero en solo un segundo Gohan aparecio frente a ella ''Moka esta es mi pelea yo me hare cargo'' dijo Gohan y a velocidad luminica aparecio frente a saizou dandole una patada al abdomen saizou grito de dolor con miedo en los ojos luchando por recuperar el aliento ''quien es el inutil ahora basura?'' dijo Gohan su instinto lo habia dominado, Gohan agarro el brazo de Saizou y usando solo una mi,esima parte de su poder rompio el brazo de Saizou triturandolo, esta vez Saizou grito con lagrimas en los ojos ''eres un fenomeno que eres?'' dijo Saizou pero Gohan solo reia continuo torturando a Saizou rompiendole algunas costillas, la sangre corria por la boca de Saizou Gohan lo levanto por el cuello ''escuchame maldito jamas vuelvas a acercarte a Moka o a cualquier amigo mio o me veras muy enojado Saizou ya nisiqiera podia hablar Gohan dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia Inner Moka si instinto habia desparecido ''pero que le he hecho'' pensaba el errepintiendose de como le jugo a Saizou. Sin embargo Inner Moka se encontraba muy enojada por lo que habia hecho Gohan por quitarle su presa ella camino hacia Saizou ''conoce tu lugar ser inferior'' grito ella dandole una patada a un acabado Saizou. Ella miro de mala forma a Gohan acercandose a el el no le caia bien a ella, el la miro y sonrio nerviosamente ''conoce tu lugar raza media'' grito Inner Moka de nuevo el instinto de Gohan volvio y atajo su patada con una malo el la miraba desafiante ''raza media? no me hagas reir debilucha'' dijo el empujandola hacia atas Inner Moka lo miro furiosa ''pero que es Gohan de donde viene tanta fuerza?'' se pregunto ella

Gohan miro el rosario en el suelo y ecordo que cuando se la quito emepzo la transformacion asi que podia ser alrevez el lo agarro y mientras Inner Moka preparaba su ataque Gohan aparecio frente a ella ''tienes fuerza pero aun te falta mucho'' dijo el poniendole de nuevo el rosario y de nuevo volvio l dulce Moka cayendo pero Gohan la atajo ''gracias...gohan viniste por mi...no me importa si eres humano o mitad...humano no puedo perderte'' murmuro ella a duras penas ''pero si eres mitad humano dime...que es tu otra mitad puedes decirmelo guardare tu secreto'' Gohan sonrio amablemente ''esta bien moka se que puedo confiar en ti, yo soy mitad humano mitad saiyayin'' Moka lo miro un poco confundida no sabia que era eso ''saiyayin nunca escuche hablar de eso'' dijo Moka '' asi es se podria decir que los saiyayines son una raza de otro planeta conocida por su fuerza'' dijo el no conto nada importante acerca de ellos ''saiyayin..sangre oh no este olor'' decia ella acercandose al cuello de Gohan ''lo sinto Gohan pero ya no puedo CAPU CHUUUU'' gohan grito un poco ''ay no otra vez, pero estar aqui podra ser divertido'' fue lo ultimo dicho por Gohan

Fin del capitulo 2

A/N : Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 2 voy a tratar de subir rapido todos, aqui se puede ver a Gohan e Inner Moka no llevandose bien eso seria al principio quien sabra que pasara con el tiempo XD...espero que lo disfruten...una vez mas disculpen los errores por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + vampire pertenecen a sus dueños

Capitulo 3 : **Una visita inesperada, ¡Moka conoce a Pikoro!**

En el mundo humano habia pasado unas horas desde la partida de Gohan, Pikoro se encontraba muy preocupado ya que de repente el ki de gohan habia desaparesido ''pero que demonios es lo que paso? por que el ki de Gohan ha desaparecido?'' pensaba el temiendo por su amigo ''solo me queda preguntarselo a Goku. ya estaba atardeciendo y pikoro aterrizo cerca de la casa de Goku, el estaba comiendo como era costumbre hasta que sintio el ki de pikoro ''este ki es de Pikoro me pregunto que querra'' dijo Goku en voz baja mientras salia de su casa

Goku se dirigio a donde se encontraba este ''oh pikoro que sorpresa que vengas de visita. ''Dime Goku sabes que paso con Gohan por que demonios su ki desaparecio?'' pregunto Pikoro ''La verdad no tengo idea, solo se que esta en la escuela y si lo molestamos Milk no me dara de comer'' dijo Goku con su tipica sonrisa ''pero es un poco extraño no sentir su ki y no poder localizar la academia'' finalizo el pikoro lo miro frunciendo el ceño ''como puedes estar tan calmado'' Goku suguio la conversacion ''lo unico que sabemos es que se llama academia yokai, Milk dice que es muy buena''

Pikoro quedo congelado al oir esto recordo todo lo relacionado a ese lugar gracias a los recuerdos de KAMI SAMA ''Goku kamisama conocia ese lugar, Gohan corre peligro'' afirmo Pikoro con suma preocupacion ''no te preocupes Pikoro, el estara muy bien recuerda que el es muy fuerte'' pero Pikoro grito un poco enojado ''no me importa, ire por Gohan ese lugar es una academia para monstruos, lo traere de vuelta'' el salio volando a una velocidad increible dirigiendose al lugae donde Gohan habia desaparecido, finalmente llego frente al Tunel ''esperame Gohan ahi voy''

Academia Youkai Dormitorios De Los Chicos

Despues de casi una hora de estar perdido Gohan por fin encontro su cuarto '' ah perdi mucho tiempo ahora tengo mucha hambre'' dijo el ''pero primero ordenare aqui y luego vere que hay para comer en este lugar'' Gohan quito varias capsulas de su bolsillo una lo tiro a una esquina y BANG aparecio su escritorio donde el estudiaba ''quedo perfecto ese es lugar ideal para estudiar'' de nuevo arrojo otra y BANG aparecio su armario llena de sus pertenencias incluyendo su Dogui rojo estilo Goku y lila Eatilo pikoro. despues de un par de minutos el ya tenia un monton de cosas incluso una cocina marca Capsule corp ahora quito su ultima capsula esa parecia ser la mas especial la arrojo y aparecio una gran maleta de ella saco una espada (inspiracion sacada de otro fanfic) el lo miro nostalgico recordando esos dias de entrenamiento ''esto me trae tantos recuerdos señor pikoro'' murmuro Gohan la espada la coloco a la vista colgada en un marco, luego se decidio a cambiar poniendose su Dogui estilo Goku ''aaaahhhhhh esto esta mucho mejor'' de pronto en el fondo de la maleta vio una foto que el amaba, era de esos dias en los juegos de Cell '' papa gracias por tanto, nunca te defraudare, esta la colocare un lgar donde siempre la vea'' dijo el colocandola en su escritorio

Diez minutos despues ''aahhh no es muy grande pero me gusta, supongo que aqui estare los proximos años'' dijo el dando un ultimo vistazo a su habitacion. ''Bueno hora de comer'' dijo saliendo dirigiendose a la cafeteria de la academia en su plato puso toda clase de comida o mejor dicho comida humana pues vio que algunos tenias sopa de ojos. el se dirigio a la primera mesa que encontro ''este mmmm pollo, mmmm rico tambien este oh agua'' decia el mientras disfrutaba su comida

Varios comentarios surgian alrededor del lugar pues muchos ya sabian de la paliza que Gohan dio a Saizou

''No puede ser ese es el tipo que masacro a Saizou'' exclamo uno de los estudiantes

''Asi es creo que su nombre es Gohan, rayos no quisiera verlo enojado debe ser aterrador, que clase de monstruo puede destruir a un orco tan facilmente?'' exclamo otro

''Ey habla bajo podriamos se los siguientes si nos escucha'' murmuro uno

''Realmente creo que estar con el seria un sueño, tan lindo y fuerte'' dijo una de las chicas, ''asi es es muy lindo creo que me he enamorado'' decian varias chicas. Pero Gohan no pudo escuchar nada debido a su concentracion en la comida ''Gohan puedo sentarme contigo?'' Gohan miro hacia el frente y vio a Moka alli ''claro Moka sientate ella se sento sonriendo luego que do con la boca abierta al ver la gran cantidad que Gohan estaba ingiriendo ''pasa algo Moka?'' ''No nada, solo nunca vi a alguien comer tanto ''jajaja ya veo nunca subestimes el apetito de un saiyayin'' dijo el ''es una cosa de la sangre saiyayin todos nosotros tenemos un apetito insaciable y por lo general consumimos 10 veces mas alimento que los humano'' Moka lo miro sorprendida ''pero a donde va todo, es decir no engordas, que envidia comer todo lo que quieras'' penasaba ella sobre su amigo

''Lo saiyayines tenemos aun a alta taza de metabolismo, nos hace quemar calorias muy rapido, por eso comemos mucho mas para mantener nuestra fuerza'' exlamo Gohan a una sorprendida Moka ''dime cuantos saiyayines hay?'' pregunto ella pensando como todavia el mundo no se quedaba sin alimentos ''bueno ahora solo somos 5 mi padre y otro llamado y otros de nuestros amigos (aunque el no lo quiera admitir) llamado vegeta son saiyayines de raza pura'' explicaba Gohan ''mi hermanito y yo junto con el hijo de Vegeta somo mitad humanos'' . Mientras ellos dos conversaban, eran observados desde lejos por una hermosa chica de cabellos azules muy bien dotada mirando mal a la vampiro de cabello rosa, ella la consideraba su rival dentro de la academia, no le gustaba la idea de que Moka se acerque tanto al posiblemente el mas guapo y a la vez mas peligroso chico de toda la academia ''te atrapare Moka Akashiya, te destruire si debo hacerlo asi Gohan y todos los chicos de la academia seran mios'' sonreia la chica tramando su malvado plan cosa que Moka y Gohan ignoraban.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer o mejor dicho Gohan, se dirigieron a las afueras, mientras la luz del dia iba desapareciendo, Moka miro a Gohan con un poco de nerviosismo ''eemm, oye Gohan...si te parese me podrias mostrar tu habitacion?'' dijo ella su verdadera intencion era conocer todo sobre Gohan ya que el era el primer amigo que tuvo en su vida. Gohan miro a Moka extrañado por su peticion, pero como negrase a una cara tan linda ''claro Moka, pero tenemos que entrar sin que nadie nos vea'' dijo el. llegando a la habitacion Moka miraba con mucho entusiasmo y curiosidad toda la habitacion del medio saiyayin luego llamandole la atencion una espada en la pared.

''Increible esto es impresionante'' exclamo Moka jugando con la antigua arma que Pikoro habia regalado a Gohan '' de donde lo quitaste Gohan'' Gohan sonrio un poco recordando esos dias con Pikoro ''lo tengo desde hace tiempo de mi amigo y maestro el señor Pikoro'' decia el a una curiosa Moka ''el me entreno cuando era pequeño y gracias a el perdi todo el miedo que tenia, durante seis meses me dejo solo a valerme por mi mismo enfrentando bestias igantes'' Moka fruncio el seño de disgusto ''eso es cruel esa persona pikoro debio ser muy malo'' decia ella _''pero Pikoro no se por que me suena tanto ese nombre'' _pensaba Moka, la verdad al principio era malo cuando peleo contra mi padre luego lo derroto y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos

''Su padre, Pikoro'' luego recordo el nombre de Goku ''espera no puede ser, Pikoro te refieres al gran demonio pikoro e_l q_ue peleo contra Son Goku, el es tu padre?'' decia Moka muy sorprendida Gohan le recordo las historias de su padre sobre Pikoro asi que asintio ''es increible, nunca pense que ese Son Goku fuera tu padre el y el rey demonio Pikoro son muy famosos aqui en el mundo Youkai'' finalizo Moka dejando muy sorprendido a Gohan nunca penso que su padre fuera famoso '' la verdad es que el Pikoro de ahora es bueno el rey demonio Pikoro era su padre'' deia el a una muy sorprendida Moka ''eso es increible nunca pense que el ran Pikoro fuera amigo tuyo y Son Goku tu padre' ella coloco de nuevo la espada en su lugar y siguiron conversando

Luego de que Pikoro atraveso el tunel se encontraba en un extraño lugar donde el cielo y el mar eran rojos ''pero que es este extraño lugar, no hay tiempo oara eso, debo encontrar a Gohan rapido'' exclamo Pikoro preocupado dirigiendose al lugar donde se encontraba el ki de Gohan. Mientras Moka seguia mirando todo en la habitacion de Gohan de pronto ve una foto ''hum? pero quienes son estos?'' dijo ella al ver la foto en donde estaban el y Goku en los dias previos al torneo de Cell en su forma de super saiyayin ''tengo la sensacion de que ya he visto a estas personas'' murmuro en voz baja Moka se acerco a Gohan y le mostro la foto ''oye Gohan quienes son estas personas?'' pregunto ella Gohan no sabia que decir pues no querias que nadie se enterase del secreto tras esa foto '' bueno ellos son amigos mios'' dijo el rascandose la cabeza ''tengo la sensacion de haberlos vistos en television'' exclamo Moka dejando intrigado a Gohan ''pues ellos eran muy famosos hehehe'' reia nerviosamente el '' oh ya veo bueno entonces me ire Gohan nos vemos mañana'' dijo ella saliendo

Al instante en que Moka se marcho un ki familiar vino de fuera de la ventana de Gohan ''este KI no puede ser'' dijo Gohan un poco emocionado miro por la ventana y vio a pikoro ahi ''oh señor Pikoro que agradable sorpresa'' dijo el riendo por otro lado Moka se dio cuenta de que ella habia llevado la foto de Gohan asi que volvio a la habitacion y al entrar para su sorpresa vio a Gohan flotando fuera hablando con alguien ''pero que es eso el puede volar'' dijo um¡na Moka muy sorprendida ''ademas con quien esta hablando'' se preguntaba ella mirando a un enorme sujeto verde ''Gohan es hora que vuelvas a casa este lugar es peligroso'' decia Pikoro ''pero señor pikoro de que esta hablando''dijo Gohan un poco nervioso ''no trates de angañarmes Gohan en este es un mundo de monsruos y es muy oeligroso pat ra ti, ellos odian a los humanos'' decial el Gohan se encogio de hombros ''asi que usted ya lo sabia, pero de que se preocupa no so del todo un humano verdad?'' exclamo Gohan tratando de defenderse pero Pikoro solo fruncio el seño ''esta olvidando que usted y mi padre me entrenaron y tambien recibi el entrenamiento del supremo kaio sama creo que estar aqui no sera tan duro'' dijo Gohan sonriendo un poco ''no me importa este lugar es peligroso'' de pronto pikoro miro hacia la habitacion y vio a una chica. Moka cuando Pikoro lo miro rapdamente se escondio ''quien anda ahi, muestrate o muere'' grito Pikoro Moka salio del susto se acerco temerosa a ellos y se acerco a la ventana ''Moka por que volviste?'' le pregunto Gohan ella le mostro la foto ''ah ya veo te olvidaste de dejarlo

Gohan miro a Pikoro ''señor Pikoro ella es Moka es la primera amiga que hice aqui y no la puedo dejar'' decia Gohan ''Moka el es el señor Pikoro es mi amigo y maestro'' Moka lo miro timidamente ''un gusto conocerlo gran demonio Pikoro'' dijo ella esto ocasiono la ira de pikoro ''no vuelvas a decirme de esa forma es solo Pikoro niña oiste?'' grito Pikoro dejando asustada a Moka Gohan solo sonreia sabia que Pikoro no era malo solo gruñon ''Gohan debemos irnos ahora! puedes continuar tus estudios en el mundo humano'' Pikoro declaro pero Gohan fruncio en seño y nego con la cabeza ''lo siento señor Pikoro, pero no puedo abandonar a mi amiga aqui, ella me necesita yo la protejere'' este ultimo comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Moka al mismo tiempo que la hizo feliz ''ya he decidido señpr Pikoro, me quedare aqui'' Pikoro solo aparto la mirada ''ademas señor Pikoro por que tiene miedo, dudo que haya alguien que nos haga daño'' dijo Gohan sonriendo esto ultimo dicho hizo pensar profundamente a el recordando lo poderoso que era Gohan y cosas tan debiles como los youkais jamas le podrian hacer el mas minimo daño el empezo a reir ''(risas) tienes razon en eso como he podido ser tan estupido pensar que estas cosas podrian hacerte algun daño veo que este no es un lugar que no puedas manejar'' decian el mientras los dos sonreian ''ademas hace años venciste a Cell y contra majin...'' pero el se detuvo cuando Moka lo miro fijamente, rapidamente Gohan cambio de tema ''uh, em, bueno entonces puedo quedarme?'' pregunto Gohan ''puedes quedarte, pero si tengo la sensacion de que algo va a pasar te llevo y no volveras jamas'' exclamo el poniendole la mano en el hombro ''Gohan eres una muy buena persona no dejes que este lugar te cambie'' Pikoro dio vuelta como para marcharse ''por cierto, tu padre te manda decir que no se ge ocurra dejar tu entrenamiento'' exclamo el ''no se preocupe de eso señor'' le contesto Gohan pues despues de la pelea contra Majin Boo el recuper su deseo de pelea y de volverse mas fuerte ''y tambien mañana de madrugada quiero tener un combate contigo antes de marcharme por la mañana, asi que por ahora nos vemos'' Pikoro salio volando a velocidad vertigo mientras Gohan volvio a entrar a su habitacion Moka lo miro ''emm, Gohan? pregunto ella ''si Moka que sucede?'' volvio a preuntar el antes de ser abrazado por Moka calidamente '' oh Moka que feliz estoy de que puedas quedarte aqui...conmigo'' reia ella con felicidad

''Ahora me puedes decir que eso de Cell?'' pregunto ella ''ahora que lo recuerdo hace algunos años hubo un torneo muy peligroso y dias antes murieron de forma tragica y extraña muchos humanos'' decia ella tocandos el menton mientras Gohan la miraba nerviosa y comicamente ''segun recuerdo lo organizo alguien muy extraño llamado Cell y unas personas extrañas participaron'' decia ella Gohan estaba contra las cuerdas asi que busco la primera mentira que se le vino a la cabeza ''bueno, la verdad el señor Pikoro se referia a entrenar subcocientemente las CELulas de mie cuerpo mientras dormia'' Moka lo miro extrañada con una gota de sudor cayendo por detras de la cabeza (al estilo dragon ball) ''umm, bueno ya veo, que cosa mas extraña te pide'' Moka se dispuso a marcharse pero se detuvo ''por cierto Gohan, como es que sabes volar?'' pregunto ella ''bueno es una larga historia, se podria decir que el señor Pikoro me enseño'' exclamo el tratandose de librar de futuras preguntas ''genial, eres inceible Gohan, oh ya es tarde me voy'' ella abrio la puerta ''os vemos mañana Gohan'' exclamo y se fue. Mientras Moka se marchaba Inner Moka empezo a murmurar en silencio ''este Gohan es interesante, si se fuera no habia ningun oponente digno y todo seria aburrido

Gohan se preparaba para dormir ''bueno hora de dormir, mañana debo enfrentarme al señor Pikoro, y debo estar con bastante enrgia'' decia el muy emocionado ''demonios estoy muy emocionado, puedo sentir como mi sangre hierve'' Gohan finalmente se recosto mirando havia el techo ''hoy fue un muy buen dia Moka conocio al señor Pikoro, y mañana peleare con el, sera mejor que se prepare señor le mostrare lo fuerte que soy''. Mientras tanto Pikoro aterrizo en una isla lejana en el mar y poniendose en posicion empezo a meditar ''bueno sera mejor hacer algo de calentamiento , sera una muy buena pelea preparate Gohan veras mi gran poder''. Mientras esto ocurria Mikogami el director de la academia observaba a Pikoro desde el salon de la direccion a travez de una bola de cristal ''asi que...un combate...sera mejor estar preparado huhuhuhuhu...pero me temo que Pikoro no se podra ir, su estadia aqui sera realmente muy interesante igual a la de Gohan...que sera que sucedera huhuhu''

fin del capitulo 3

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les prometo que la pelea entre Gohan y Pikoro estara muy interesante, alzare el proximo capitulo lo mas rapido que pueda...una vez mas disculpen mis errores


	4. Chapter 4

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + Vampire pertenecen a sus dueños

Capitulo 4 : **Aparece la Succubus, ¡El plan de conquista se pone en marcha!.**

El despertador sonaba como la hora marcaba las cinco de la mañana, Gohan de un salto fue a toda prisa a desayunar ''excelente llego la hora, bbrrrgggg(gruñido de estómago) pero primero comeré algo me muero de hambre'' en una esquina de su habitación había un pequeño refrigerador que él había traído consigo, de ahí saco varios alimentos ''veamos, esto se ve rico...delicioso...también este, que rico'' cuando acabo de desayunar se dirigió a darse una ducha, luego de eso a su armario a buscar algo que ponerse ''ahora que me pondré para pelear contra el señor Pikoro'' exclamo el buscando alguna prenda finalmente se decidió por su dogui estilo Goku ''creo que usare esto para la pelea'' dijo el apresurándose se lo puso, la hora marcaba las 05:20 a.m, la hora de ir a la academia eran a las 07:30 y Gohan quería tener una buena pelea, Gohan se ajusto las botas y luego sintió un ki moviéndose ''puedo sentir el ki del señor Pikoro moverse, estoy seguro que encontró un buen lugar para la pelea, esta bien VAMOS!'' exclamo Gohan saliendo por la ventana y se dirigió volando en donde se encontraba Pikoro.

''Ahí vienes chico'' dijo Pikoro sonriendo esperándolo para poder pelear de una vez, al rato Gohan aterrizo cerca de el ''buenos días señor Pikoro'' dijo Gohan Pikoro le sonrió un poco ''hola Gohan, ya estas listo?'' pregunto Pikoro de lejos se podía sentir que su ki iba rápidamente en aumento, ''espere solo un momento señor Pikoro calentare un poco. Gohan emepezó su calentamiento haciendo estiramientos, algunas flexiones y dando golpes al aire a una velocidad increíble Gohan pudo notar que el ki de Pikoro iba rápidamente en aumento ''oh señor Pikoro veo que su ki va en aumento, debes estar un poco emocionado'' decía Gohan ''ya no puedo esperar comencemos señor'' finalizo Gohan poniéndose en su habitual posición de pelea ''(risas) pensé que nunca dirías eso Gohan'' exclamo el quitándose lo que tenia en la cabeza y la pesada capa que llevaba cayéndose al suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter en el. Gohan quedo muy sorprendido pensando para si mismo ''_esto es increíble, con solo quitarse eso su ki aumento explosivamente_, _esta cerca del poder de un super saiyayin fase 2, que clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido''_ pensaba un sorprendido Gohan _''ademas sin importar que el señor Pikoro no es un saiyayin puede aumentar su poder de forma inmensa mientras pelea, eso quiere decir que el es mucho mas fuerte'' _ pensaba el muy sorprendido por el poder de su antiguo maestro ''estoy impresionado señor Pikoro se nota que haz entrenado bastante'' Pikoro sonrió con orgullo por el cumplido de su antiguo alumno hacia su poder ''(risas) prepárate Gohan hace tiempo que me quería enfrentar contra ti, así que basta de charla y empecemos'' grito el y los dos desaparecieron del lugar. En ese momento el director Mikogami quien había madrugado, se encontraba observando mediante su bola de cristal, el se encontraba muy emocionado por ver esa pelea, minutos antes puso una barrera a la academia para que esta no sufriera daños, ya que sabia que estos dos liberarían una cantidad enorme de energía ''huhuhuhu así que ya comenzaron''.

Pikoro y Gohan aparecieron en las alturas, chocando sus puños produciendo un gran estruendo empezando ambos una gran combinación de golpes y patadas pareciendo que ninguno de ellos jamas cedería a sus golpes, hasta que Gohan aprovechando un descuido de Pikoro, Gohan empezó ganar un poco de ventaja dándole varios golpes al abdomen luego patadas junto con una combinación de golpes el lo quería mandar a volar con un ataquen de energía pero al lanzárlo Pikoro desapareció frente a el ''increíble su velocidad ha aumentado'' murmuro Gohan dándose vuelta siendo recibido por un puñetazo de Pikoro justo en la cara 'arrgg'' se quejo Gohan mientras Pikoro sonreía, luego aparece a su costado dándole una fuerte patada a las costillas Gohan lucho por reponerse pero de nuevo recibió una fuerte combinación que lo mando a volar por los aires.

Gohan se repuso volviendo a gran velocidad por Pikoro este hizo lo mismo ambos volvieron a chocar a gran velocidad produciendo una increíble onda de choque causando una gran iluminación en todo el cielo oscuro, luego de la luminosidad se podía ver a dos figuras teniendo una súper batalla, dando y recibiendo golpes a una velocidad increible, esos golpes eran tan poderosos que con solo el impacto de ellos producían temblores en la zona.

''Esto es muy divertido'' dijo Gohan dándole un cabezazo a pikoro haciéndolo retroceder luego lo agarro de la pierna y lo mando lejos lanzándole andadádas de energía Pikoro se recupero a tiempo y logro esquivar todos esos ataques, estos colisionaron contra el mar levantado olas de varios metros de alto Pikoro voló por Gohan intentando conectar algún golpe pero fue en vano, Gohan lo atrapo y comenzó a castigar lo con un combo de puño y patadas causando un gran daño en Pikoro luego puso su mano frente a el sonriendo e hizo una bola de energía atrapando en ella a Pikoro y mandandolo lejos. Pero al instante Pikoro apareció frente a Gohan ''aun falta para derrotarme'' exclamo el dándole un rodillazo a la cara varios golpes al abdomen luego de un potente golpe lo lanzo hacia la isla bajo ellos, Gohan no pudo evitar la caída y se estrello en ella ocasionando un gran temblor Pikoro llevo el brazo frente a el y la mano le brillaba de un color dorado, lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía hacia Gohan este se percato tarde de eso y lo recibió completamente **''BOOOOOMMMM'' **se produjo una enorme explosión que ocasiono un gran terremoto.

Mientras tanto en la academia todos dormían plácidamente, hasta ahora la barrera había soportado bien toda esa energía que era despedida a lo lejos pero este ultimo ataque ya fue demasiado para ella y finalmente se rompió ''huhuhu así que la barrera ya no aguanto, es una lastima creo que los estudiantes se asustaran'' dijo el director e inmediatamente se produjo temblor en todo el lugar despertando a todos los estudiantes y maestros. ''Pero que esta pasando'' se pregunto Moka mirando por la ventana viendo como abajo los estudiantes salían corriendo con miedo, ''que es todo esto'' se pregunto cuando otro temblor azoto el lugar ''pero que es lo que ocurre'' grito ella cambiándose a sus prendas de estudiantes saliendo afuera.

De nuevo en la pelea Pikoro sonrió al disiparse todo el humo que se produjo y vio a Gohan parado en medio del gran cráter como si nada ''eso fue un buen ataque señor Pikoro'' Grito Gohan a su maestro que descendía ''pero veo que no fue suficiente'' exclamo este ambos se miraban sonrientes a los ojos ellos disfrutaban de esta pelea hasta que ellos se rodearon de un aura, la de Pikoro era color blanca y la de Gohan color celeste, ''HAAAAAAAAAAA'' gritaron ambos subiendo la intensidad de sus ki ocasionando un gran terremoto empujando las olas hacia la academia, luego tuvieron un enfrentamiento sobre tierra Gohan lanzo varios golpes pero Pikoro los detuvo todos intentando conectar otros en Gohan ''te haz vuelto muy fuerte Gohan veo que haz entrenado'' dijo Pikoro ''así es después de la pelea contra Majin Boo, he entrenado con mi padre'' contesto Gohan dándole un rodillazo a Pikoro girando conectándole un codazo en la cabeza, Pikoro cayo al suelo pero con sus brazos y de ahi le conecto una patada a Gohan haciéndole agachar de dolor Pikoro dio un salto y conecto un hachazo a Gohan estrellándolo contra el suelo apareciendo encima de el intentando dar otro golpe pero Gohan con su gran velocidad desaparece frente a el ''demonios ya lo tenia'' grito Pikoro dándose vuelta viendo a Gohan allí parado sonriendo, '' te tengo señor Pikoro'' murmuro el dandole un fuerte combo de puños y patadas (al puro estilo DRAGON BALL Z) dándole un cabezazo mandándolo a volar luego a una velocidad lumínica apareció frente a el dándole una patada mandándolo a estrellarse contra la isla destruyendo una parte de esa.

Gohan lanzo varias ráfagas a donde se estrello Pikoro produciendo un centenar de explosiones, de pronto algo atrapo la bota de Gohan, el miro y era el brazo de Pikoro el lo había estirado para atraparlo, ''rayos olvide que tenia esta habilidad'' grito Gohan siendo jalado hasta el ahí lo esperaba Pikoro ''te tengo chico'' dijo el dándole un potente golpe a este mandándolo hacia el mar estrellándose en el partiendo las olas. Gohan finalmente salio volando hacia el cielo a gran velocidad extendiá su bazo y lanzo una poderosa onda de energía ''toma esto'' grito lanzándola , Pikoro voló antes de que impactara con el en eso Gohan aparese a su lado dándole una combinación Pikoro hizo lo mismo ocasionando estruendos que eran escuchados hasta la academia.

Mientras en la academia un terremoto la azotaba Moka se acerco al mar junto con todos los estudiantes que miraban en dirección a este viendo a lo lejos un resplandor. De vuelta a la pelea ambos se dieron un golpe cruzado mandando a Gohan contra la isla y a Pikoro al cielo ambos se recompusieron rápidamente y se miaron entre ellos ''esta pelea es muy buena'' murmuro Gohan ''este Gohan se ha vuelto muy poderoso jamas podría ganarle, pero eso no me importa'' Pikoro puso dos dedos en su frente y se rodeo de una poderosa aura Gohan noto esto e inmediatamente supo que pasaría Gohan puso sus dos manos en la frente ''haaaaaaa'' empezó a cargar su poderoso ataque. Las aguas se alborotaban mas y mas como ellos aumentaban su poder ahora lo lanzaron hacia el otro ''MAKANKOSAPPO'' grito Piokoro ''MASENKO HAA'' grito Gohan ambos lanzaron su ataque al otro estos chocaron entre ellos y una gigantesca explosión se produjo iluminando todo el cielo. Desde la academia se podìa ver como el cielo se convertía en día e iménsas olas se acercaban a la academia todos los que se encontraban frente al mar corrieron con miedo, Moka buscaba desesperada a su amigo Gohan ''Gohan donde estas, tengo miedo'' grito ella ''pero que significa esto'' pensaba Inner Moka. De vuelta la iluminación en el cielo desapareció y se podía ver a Pikoro jadeando muy cansado ''este chico tiene un inmenso poder'' murmuro el hasta que pudo escuchar un cántico muy conocido ''no puede ser'' dijo el ''KA ME HA ME'' gritaba Gohan Pikoro ya no tenia energía como para intentar detener el destructivo poder del Kamehameha ''HAAAAAAAA'' grito el mandándolo hacia Pikoro. Todos en la academia dieron vuelta para ver un potente destello color blanco atravesando el cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte.

Pikoro a ultimo momento pudo esquivarlo, el ataque cruzo al lado de el dirigiéndose alto en el cielo causando una explosión extremadamente poderosa, causando vientos con una gran intensidad. Moka observaba asustada todo lo que pasaba mientras todos corrían asustados ''Gohan, tengo miedo'' exclamo ella mientras que su otra yo contemplaba asombrada el espectáculo ''me pregunto si algún youkai esta causando esto'' pensaba ella desde el rosario.

Pikoro cayo al agua por el empuje de la explosión mientras que la isla donde se encontraba Gohan casi se desmorono por completo por la gran explosión ''uh, creo que me excedí un poco'' dijo Gohan Pikoro emergió del mar con fuerza las aguas saltaron en su ascenso el eterrizó cerca de Gohan jadeando pesadamente mientras que Gohan solo estaba un poco agotado (recuerden que el tiene su poder desbloqueado, Gohan tuvo que contenerse para pelear con el) ''(risas) te he ganado señor Pikoro'' menciono Gohan haciendo el gesto de victoria ''eso lo veía venir, ya que no soy rival para ti'' comento Pikoro recuperando el aliento ''pero aun así fue una muy buena batalla''. ''Me haz sorprendido señor Pikoro te haz vuelto muy fuerte'' exclamo Gohan a un sonriente Pikoro ''tu no te quedas atrás chico, tus golpes son algo de temer, ademas eso solo es una pequeña parte de toda tu fuerza'' El se volvió a poner las prendas pesadas que se había quitado antes pues estas se salvaron de ser destruidas ''por cierto ya esta amaneciendo, tu no debes ir a clases'' en ese momento los ojos de Gohan se abrieron como platos ''oh no lo olvide, estaba tan a gusto peleando que se me olvido'' grito el luego el le extendió la mano a Pikoro ''creo que este es el adiós señor Pikoro pasara un tiempo antes que vuelva'' exclamo el Pikoro también hizo lo mismo ''no te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti, cuídate Gohan'' finalizo Pikoro saliendo volando a gran velocidad desapareciendo al instante. Mientras tanto Gohan volaba hacia la academia para empezar el día, algunos minutos antes los temblores ya se habían detenido y todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus dormitorios para empezar el día pues ya había amanecido

''Que piensas que paso?'' pregunto un estudiante.

''No lo se, pero estuvo genial'' le contesto otro, en el lugar había varias de esas conversaciones brotando acerca de lo ocurrido, entre todos Moka regresaba un poco preocupada por los temblores y destellos vistos a lo lejos ''me pregunto que fue todo eso?, espero que no sea nada malo'' hablaba para si misma mientras sin darse cuenta era seguida de lejos por una muy hermosa chica de cabello azul ''Moka Akashiya no dejare que te lo lleves'' fue lo único que dijo esa misteriosa chica.

Gohan ya había llegado a su habitación el entro por la ventana y rápidamente se dirigío a tomar una ducha para quitarse todo el sudor que tenia y así dirigirse a la academia ''oh no ya es tarde debo apresurarme'' dijo el ya vestido. Varios minutos antes Moka se peinaba el cabello frente a su ventana hasta que de repente vio algo volar hacia el dormitorio de los chicos (ya saben quien es) ''huh? pero que era eso'' se dijo a si misma ''oh no, ya esta haciéndose tarde'' finalizo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a clases.

Gohan ya se dirigía hacia la academia escuchando algunos comentarios sobre una luz sobre el mar y varios temblores ''creo que nos pasamos un poco con nuestra pelea'' dijo el nerviosamente ''aunque fue una muy buena pelea, lastima que sera la ultima buena pelea que tendré, desde ahora voy a entrenar solo'' suspiraba el luego cruzándose con Saizou la misma persona que Gohan masacro fríamente, Saizou al ver a Gohan retrocedió con miedo ''aléjate de mi monstruo'' grito este con terror provocando que algunos estudiantes mirasen con miedo a Gohan mientras otros se burlaban de Saizou. Gohan se encogió de hombros y no hizo caso a Saizou ''(suspiro) tenia razón, se acabaron las peleas'' y el solo continuo su camino.

Moka caminaba pensando lo mismo que todos, sobre que ocurrió la noche anterior, ''ahí va la legendaria Moka Akashiya, la chica mas hermosa de todo el lugar'' dijo uno de ellos con corazones en los ojos ''que Moka'' gritaron varios de ellos corriendo hacia ella. Moka por fin encontro a quien buscaba al frente vio a Gohan caminando y se apresuro para alcanzarlo a el ''Gohan te encontré' grito ella dándole un abrazo, los estudiantes que perseguían a Moka se detuvieron con temor al ver que ella se enontrába con el ser mas peligroso de toda la academia ''diablos es Gohan'' comento uno.

''Puede que no lo parezca, pero el tiene la fuerza para dar una paliza al matón Saizou Komiya, oficialmente es uno de los seres mas peligrosos de la academia'' finalizo el que lo acompañaba.

''Buenos días Moka como amaneciste?'' pregunto Gohan a una inquieta Moka ''pues bien'' de pronto ella empezó a actuar tímidamente ''um, este Gohan'' el lo miro con curiosidad ''si, que sucede?'' le pregunto el ''veras Gohan me apresure en venir, y me olvide de desayunar, así que lo siento'' dijo ella abrazándolo y llevando sus colmillos al cuello de el ''no espera Moka aun es muy temprano''. ''Capu chuuuuu'', ''ay no de nuevo'' exclamo Gohan con dolor ''gracias Gohan estuvo delicioso'' dijo ella alegremente como Gohan rió nerviosamente, ''por cierto Gohan donde estabas esta madrugada? te busque bastante tenia mucho miedo'' dijo ella esto deja realmente sorprendido a Gohan ya que el no sabia a que se refería ''tenias miedo por que?, ''que no recuerdas, por los temblores que se produjo y esas extrañas luces en el mar, pensé que pasaría algo malo'' exclamo ella acurrucadose por el, este con un leve rubor recordó las conversaciones de los demás ''es cierto la pelea entre Pikoro y yo causo todo esto'' Moka lo miro a los ojos ''pero me alegra que no te haya pasado nada Gohan''.

De lejos una hermosa chica de cabello azul los miraba ''maldita Moka Akashiya, se aferra a el como si le perteneciera'' exclamo esta. ''Oye Gohan, debes estar muy solo por estar en una academia para monstruos, pero si algo te preocupa dímelo, sabes que estaré para todo lo que quieras'' decía Moka a este.

''Moka'' dijo Gohan mirando a los ojos de ella.

''Gohan'' exclamo ella acercándose a el, ''este olor no puedo aguantar'' murmuro ella dejando a Gohan asustado pues sabia lo que se venia ''capu chuuuu'', ''ya van dos'' dijo el ''Moka ya es suficiente por hoy, no soy tu comida'' dijo el alejándose de ella ''oh, Gohan esp... Gohan?'' llamaba Moka. El llego a un extraño lugar paresia ser los jardines de la academia hasta que empezó a oír una voz pidiendo ayuda, Gohan busco a la persona que pedía ayuda luego a unos metros de el vio a una joven hermosa de cabellos azules y grandes pechos ''si que es hermosa'' pensó Gohan ella lo miro diciendo ''me siento muy mal ayúdame...por favor'' decía ella preocupando un poco a Gohan ''oye puedes pararte? te llevare a la enfermería dijo Gohan cargando en sus brazos a la chica, la cara de Gohan termino entre los pechos de la chica ''te encuentras bien?'' volvió a preguntar Gohan un poco nervioso ella le apretó la cara a sus pechos ''me duelen muchos mis pechos, parese que se quemara'', ''se quemaran?'' pregunto un Gohan que hechaba vapor ''pasa algo malo?'' le pregunto ella, Gohan nego con la cabeza y solo miro al frente. ''Eres muy dulce Gohan, gracias por ayudarme'' exclamo muy dulcemente ella en ese instante Gohan se aparto de sus pechos ''si no hay problema espera...como sabes mi nombre, no recuerdo abertelo dicho'' Gohan la miro con desconfianza mientras esta pensaba en alguna excusa ''pero si estamos en la misma clase, despues de todo tu rompiste la puerta'' ella levemente bromeo mientras Gohan mostró una ligera sonrisa ''si creo que si (risas) el exclamo mientras conversaba en su interior consigo mismo ''ella es muy bonita, pero tambien debe ser un monstruo''.

Gohan suspiro en voz baja mientras volvió a mirar a la chica ''emm, lo siento pero podrías decirme tu nombre?, creo que aun no me lo haz dicho'' el pregunto amablemente a la chica ''yo soy Kurono Kurumu'' Kurumu le guiño un ojo a Gohan causándole un leve rubor, Kurumu hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor ''estas bien Kurumu?'' le interrogo Gohan ella asintió diciéndole ''lo siento he sido muy débil desde que nací a veces mis pechos se aaahhhhhh'' ella hizo un leve grito de dolor. Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse una y otra vez al ser apretado por los pechos de Kurumu.

Gohan intento de apartar la mirada pero Kurumu no se lo dejo ella lo hizo mirar a los ojos ''Gohan mírame'' dijo ella el lo miro y sintió como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ''pero que me sucede?'' se pregunto el, Kurumu se dio cuenta de que la mente de Gohan era bastante fuerte ''Gohan por favor se mio y solo mio'' dijo ella mirando con mas intensidad a Gohan tratando de seducirlo pero la mente de Gohan aun se resistía a desistir, el plan de Kurumu no funciono así que ella uso su ultima carta y dejo ver a Gohan sus pechos enormes, en ese instante Gohan perdió la batalla y fue encantado Por Kurumu, ella siguio hablando con el ''por favor Gohan se mi amigo'' dijo ella haciendo un lindo gesto al guerrero ''eh, por supuesto Kurumu'' dijo el, Gohan sonrió pero realmente el ya no podía controlar su cuerpo y palabras ella lo volvió a abrazar ''que esta pasando? por que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo?'' hablaba el en su subconciente .

''kyaaa que haces Gohan'' gritaba sonriendo Kurumu a un Gohan sonriente ''espera Gohan no toques eso, alguien nos podría ver'' seguía diciendo de pronto apareció Moka de lejos observando todo como ambos se abrazaban ''pero...Gohan?'' fue lo único que dijo mientras murmuraba en silencio, ella quedo un poco triste por ver a su amigo siendo muy cariñoso con otra mujer. De nuevo en la academia Moka se encontraba recostada por las paredes del pasillo ''quien es esa chica que es lo que esta haciendo con Gohan?'' se preguntaba ella ''ellos perecían ser amantes, pero cual es el problema, por que me molesta?'' se preguntaba ella misma. Ella recordó el momento en que Gohan le grito que no era su alimento y se alejo de ella ''Gohan me odia por que bebo su sangre?'', ''oye tu eres un vampiro verdad, eso es lo que todos dicen Moka Akashiya'' Moka miro hacia las escaleras y vio allí sentada a Kurumu saltando luego frente a ella ''tu eres la que estaba con Gohan'' exclamo Moka, Kurumu la miro y empezó a sonreír ''así es yo soy la succubus Kurono Kurumu''.

Mientras tanto.

Pikoro quedo en shóck al darse cuenta que no podía pasar a través del tunel al entrar en el solo volvía al mismo lugar una y otra vez ''pero que demonios es esto, por que no puedo pasar? se pregunto el luego con ira frunció el ceño ''es hora de hablar con ese maldito, voy por ti Mikogami, esto debe ser obra tuya'' finalizó un furioso Pikoro.

Fin del capitulo 4

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tratare se subir lo mas rápido que pueda el siguiente, les prometo que esta historia sera muy entretenida pues tendrá varias sorpresas mas adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + vampire pertenecen a sus dueños.

Capitulo 5 : **El destinado de Kurumu, ¡Gohan seras mío!.**

Varios estudiantes masculinos estaban haciendo un escándalo mirando a una bella dama que paresia enfrentarse a Moka.

''Quien es ella es muy linda'' grito uno de ellos mientras babeaba.

''No sabia que había otra chica del calibre de Moka en la academia'' exclamo otro con corazones en los ojos.

''Yo soy la Succubus, Kurono Kurumu'' murmuro en silencio pegada al oido de Moka, ''espera es con...contra las reglas de la academia revelar tu verdadera forma'' decía una Moka intimidada por Kurumu ''no me importa tu estas en mi camino Moka Akashiya, no te perdonare jamas'' Moka un poco tímida decidió preguntar a que se refería con todo lo dicho ''a que te refieres''. ''No puedo perdonarte que todos te prefieran a ti, no lo permitiré todos serán míos incluso Gohan'' exclamo ella haciendo enojar un poco a Moka ''no Gohan es mi amigo no permitiré que lo alejes de mi'' dijo ella, De pronto todos en el lugar escucharon una voz conocida proveniente desde el fondo ''Moka por fin te encuentro, queria hablar contigo'' Moka sonrió un poco al ver que su amigo estaba bien ''Gohan'' exclamo esta a punto de dar un abrazo pero fue interrumpida cuando Kurumu salto por el abrazándolo ''Gohan que bueno que viniste, me estabas buscando?'' pregunto Kurumu cariñosa mente, ''eh, la verdad solo quería saludar a Moka'' exclamo el rascándose la cabeza, _''no_ _permitiré que Moka Akashiya te tenga''_ pensó Kurumu estirando a Gohan mirándolo a los ojos e inmediatamente trato de controlarlo con su encanto, pero de nuevo la mente de Gohan oponía mucha resistencia, _''que es lo que sucede, por que no funciona mi encanto en el?''_ se pregunto una molesta Kurumu.

Moka miraba a ambos paresia que a su amigo le pasaba algo mientras era observado por la mirada penetrante de Kurumu ''que es lo que sucede Gohan'' pregunto ella. Gohan hizo todo lo posible para oponerse a lo que trataba de controlarlo ''pero que es lo que me sucede, algo me quiere controlar, oh no ya no resisto'' exclamo Gohan finalmente cayendo de nuevo encanto de Kurumu.

Kurumu lo miro con cierta gracia diciendo de nuevo ''Gohan viste por mi?'' pregunto ella mirando luego de reojo a Moka ''asi es Kurumu'' dijo Gohan en estado de Zombie pensando a sus adentros _''no lo entiendo, por que no puedo controlarme, siquiera puedo hablar_'' pensaba el preocupado, Gohan sin poder controlarse abrazo a Kurumu frente a todos ''oh Gohan huhuhuhu no toques ese lugar, hay gente observando'' decía ella mientras Gohan tocaba sus pechos frente a todos ocasionando que todos estos ardieran en celos de pronto Moka estira del brazo a Gohan y empezó a gritarle frustrada pues no le gusto que Gohan acariciara los pechos de Kurumu ''Gohan como pudiste hacer eso, ya no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca entendiste?'' grito una furiosa Moka hacia su amigo mientras Kurumu se burlaba de ella.

Gohan miraba a Moka con su vista perdida _''Moka ayúdame no se que me sucede''_ pensaba el en su interior pero en su exterior dijo algunas palabras un poco dolorosas a Moka ''ya déjame en paz, tu solo molestas'' dejando a Moka con varias lagrimas en los ojos el se acerco a Kurumu esta lo abrazo ''Gohan ya debemos irnos a clases'' dijo ella estirándolo alejándolo de Moka ''si Kurumu lo que tu quieras''. ''Pero que he hecho? como pude decirle algo así a Moka'' pensaba el muy triste en su interior ambos llegando al salón de clases. Mientras tanto Moka caminaba cerca de los jardines de la academia con lagrimas en sus ojos ''(snif) (sollozo) por que Gohan me dijiste eso, acaso soy tan mala por beber tu sangre'' lagrimeaba ella ''te prometo que ya no lo haré pero por favor no me dejes de lado'' lloraba por su amigo finalmente se decidió a ir a clases ''lo siento maestra me sentiía un poco mal'' exclamo ella dirigiéndose a su asiento pasando al lado de Gohan, esta vez el ya tenia mas control de su cuerpo y miro a Moka mientras pasaba a su lado viendo que ella tenia sus ojos rojos era como si estuviera llorando, ella se sentó en su lugar y la maestra pudo seguir su clase. _''Lo siento Moka no quise decir eso'' _pensaba Gohan mientras sin darse cuenta era observado por Moka _''Gohan por que?'' _pensaba ella luego miro a Kurumu sin que esta se diera cuenta _''esa chica Kurumu siento que le esta haciendo algo a Gohan'' _murmuraba ella mientras que Kurumu se celebraba internamente _``huhuhu ya falta poco para que todos sean míos''_ ella paresia tener algo en mente.

La clase había terminado y Gohan volteo para mirar a Moka pero no la encontró mas debo encontrar a Moka y disculparme rápido exclamo el luego se dio cuenta que Kurumu tampoco estaba ''perfecto ahora nadie me interrumpirá'' murmuro Gohan saliendo corriendo de la clases en busca de Moka, el la busco por todas partes pero no la encontraba así que decidió buscarla por medio de su ki ''veamos donde estas Moka, ya te encontré'' exclamo el yendo en dirección al ki de Moka. Pero escondida la observaba Kurumu planeando hacer su siguiente jugada. Mientras Moka se encontraba caminando triste alrededor en los alrededores de la academia un poco triste recordando lo que Gohan le había dicho ''Gohan'' dejo escapar un suspiro diciendo el nombre de su amigo, ''te ves patetica Moka Akashiya'' Moka volteo al escuchar eso y vio a Kurumu parada sonriéndo de forma divertida ''dentro de poco el mas guapo y peligroso chico de la academia sera todo mio'' Moka frunció el ceño no podía soportar que ella le arrebatara a Gohan ''solo debo quitarte del camino y mi plan se pondrá en marcha.

Esto ultimo llamo bastante la atención de Moka ''plan?, a que te refieres pregunto ella ''tu estas en medio de mi gran plan para convertir a todos los chicos de la academia en mis esclavos del amor'' exclamo ella sorprendiendo bastante a Moka ''ademas este plan también incluye al poderoso Gohan'' poco a poco, Kurumu empezo a avanzar hacia ella ''pero tu maldita, enligar que los chicos me prefieran, te prefieren a ti'', los Pechos de Kurumu empujaron a Moka retrocediendo unos pasos ''no te perdonare Moka, mis encantos no pueden perder contra ti'' dijo Kurumu con rabia en los ojos ''es por eso que te quitare a Son Gohan y derrotarte por completo''. Moka ya no pudo quedar callada y dio un paso hacia Kurumu encarándola ''no se lo que quieres, no se lo que haz hecho pero no permitiré que me quites a mi único amigo'' grito Moka, a pesar de no estar tansformada y seguir en su dulce personalidad ella se puso de pie por si misma lo que enojo aun mas a Kurumu, finalmente llego la razón de toda esa pelea.

''Moka hasta que te encontré, quisiera hablar contigo un rato'' dijo el con una mirada sincera ''Gohan'' pregunto Moka con una mirada un poco triste Gohan dio un suspiro a sus adentros ''Moka lo que paso antes, enserio lo siento mucho no se que me paso pero no debí decirte nada de eso'' exclamo el. Esto alivio bastante a Moka pues ella pensaba que Gohan realmente se había enojado con ella, hasta que Kurumu salto por el brazo de Gohan aferrándose a el mirando mientas sonreía a Moka y ella al ver eso empezó a gruñir e irritarse no toleraba ver a Gohan con ora chica, sin embargo Gohan aparto Kurumu lejos de el ''mira Krumu, realmente necesito hablar con Moka'' pero fue interrumpido cuando Kurumu lo miro a los ojos usando su poder de encanto pero esta vez Gohan resistió tan duro como pudo _''ya lo sabia Kurumu es la que me hizo algo extraño'' _pensó, el Kurumu se dio cuenta de la resistencia de Gohan asi lo abrazo fuerte y aumento la intensidad de su encanto pero aun faltaba para poder romper las barreras mentales de Gohan ''NO, NO, NO'' gritaba Gohan tratando de no caer en su encanto Moka se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía a su amigo ''Gohan que sucede'' pregunto ella en voz baja, mientras Gohan seguía intentando evitar a Kurumu incluso aparto la mirada pero esta lo agarro y se acerco todo lo que pudo a el finalmente Gohan había caído una vez mas en el encanto de Kurumu.

_ ''No puede ser me atrapo de nuevo'' _pensó el joven saiyayin, Moka se acerco un poco a Gohan ''Gohan querías hablar conmigo?'' le pregunto ella pero el la miro fríamente y lo negó ''realmente no hay nada de que hablar''exclamo el fríamente mientras que el abrazaba a Kurumu ''Gohan no vayas con ella te esta haciendo algo raro'' grito ella Gohan la miro y sonrió un poco ''porque no?'' pregunto el, Moka fruncio el ceño del enojo ''por que? ella te esta haciendo algo, sal de ahí'' en ese momento Kurumu hizo un comentario ''sabes Gohan me di cuenta que hueles muy bien'' Kurumu miro a Moka mientras se acercaba al cuello de Gohan ''un olor cautivánte'' decía ella mientras Gohan se encontraba como una piedra ''al igual que un humano'' exclamo ella ''su sangre debe ser algo exquisito es por eso que lo usas como desayuno todo el tiempo'' Kurumu sonrió mientras mordía la oreja de Gohan quien estaba en un profundo trance ''ya veo, es por eso que querías ser mi amiga verdad? por mi sangre'' mientas decía eso el pensaba en sus adentros_ ''es igual que esta mañana Kurumu me hace decir cosas malas, por que me hace decirle tantas cosas malas a Moka?'' _Gohan entro en panico tratando de recuperar el conrol pero no pudo ''. ''No...no es así...te...te equivocas yo'' Moka rompió en llanto saliendo corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que Kurumu se burlaba de la humillación de la vampiro ''he aplastado a Moka Akashiya exelénte'' ella se felicito a si misma agarrando la mano de Gohan ''vámonos mi mascota'' y se marcharon de ese lugar en dirección a la enfermería.

''Si no puedo creerlo, la hice llorar, al fin la derrote'' celebraba Kurumu encima de la cama de la enfermería mientras movía la su cola como si fuera un cachorro mientras Gohan se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a ella ''_estoy seguro que Moka no me perdonara por haberle dicho todo eso'' _pensaba tristemente el sin darse cuenta de que el hechizo se hacia mas débil tanto como para que el pudiera hablar libremente ''tu, por que haces esto?, por que me obligas a tratarla mal?'' le grito Gohan a Kurumu, esta la miro y le sonrió un poco ''mi Gohan, no te preocupes mas por esa perdedora, ahora me tienes a mi, así que se una buena mascota y ven aquí'' kurumu le ordeno en voz baja ''¡NO! ya no seré mas tu esclavo'' Gohan retrocedió aumentando un poco mas su ki ''vas a pagar por todo esto Kurmu'' exclamo el muy enojado ''no lo creo Gohan'' dijo ella sonriendo mientras apretaba sus pechos en por la cara de Gohan, pero Gohan cada vez recuperaba mas movilidad así que la aparto siendo un poco brusco ''eso no es muy agradable muy Gohan...Encanto'' dijo ella intentando apresar de nuevo a Gohan pero esta vez el se resistió todo lo que pudo tratando de no caer _''si tan solo alguien me ayudara un poco''_ pensó el ''debes estar muy deprimido Gohan pero no te preocupes, te hare feliz por el resto de tu vida'' Kurumu sonrió teniendo de nuevo el control de Gohan recostándolo en la camilla luego ella subiéndose encima de el.

Por otra parte Moka se encontraba sentada en las escaleras cerca del edificio de la enfermería, ella seguía llorando tapándose la cara mientras murmuraba ''realmente quiero a Gohan solo por su sangre?'' ella se seco las lagrimas ''siquiera entiendo que me esta pasado, por favor que alguien me ayude''.

''Este tiempo para estar deprimida?'' Inner Moka se comunico a través del rosario ''Gohan solo esta bajo el encanto de la Succubus_''. ''Que pasa el rosario esta...brillando'' _Moka se dijo a si misma como Inner Moka continuo ''todo aquel que reciba el beso del succubus sera su esclavo, y su energía sera succionada hasta que muera...tu perderás a Gohan para siempre, no podemos permitir eso, ve a la enfermería y pon fin a esa mujer'' exclamo ella.

De vuelta a la enfermería Gohan trataba con cada fibra de su ser por resistirse a Kurumu, pero no era suficiente ''Kurumu por favor...no lo hagas'' Gohan le murmuro ella negó con la cabeza ''Gohan por favor, también estoy nerviosa por esto'' Kurumu avanzo mas hacia Gohan ''es la primera vez que intentare esto'' ella continuo y lo encanto una vez mas ''ahora Gohan no te muevas si?'' dijo ella ''_maldita sea, no seré derrotado por ella sea lo que sea, he derrotado enemigos que destruyen planetas sin esfuerzo, NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR ESTA CHICA'' _grito el furioso en sus adentros, Kurumu se acercaba a Gohan para besarlo pero el expulso una pequeña parte de su poder suficiente para tirar a Kurumu fuera de el, luego Kurumu se levantó del suelo muy enojada ''acaso es tan importante Moka para ti? todas esas cosas embarazosas que tuve que hacer para traerte! voy a destruir todo lo relacionado con ella, seras mio te guste o no'' grito Kurumu realmente furiosa mientas adoptaba su verdadera forma la succubus le crecieron unas alas negras y también una larga cola negra junto con garras color rosa, preparándose para atacar al indefenso Gohan, pero Moka había intervenido en el momento justo ''ya basta'' grito ella mientras empujaba a Kurumu atravesando la ventana hacia el exterior.

''Moka'' murmuro Gohan ''no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Gohan'' exclamo ella ''Gohan aprovecha esta oportunidad y escapa'' le grito ella ''viniste a ayudarme, pero por que?, te he tratado tan mal y aun así''. ''Gohan la verdadera forma de Kurumu es una succubus, su mirada puede esclavizar a todo hombre que ella quiera'' grito Moka ''entonces todo lo que te dije'' Gohan intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por Kurumu quien agarro a Gohan con su cola elevándose ambos en el aire pero Moka de un salto logro aferrarse a su querido amigo, Kurumu no tenia fuerza suficiente para poder soportar el peso de todos y se desplomaron cayéndose al suelo, ''Gohan estas bien?'' pregunto Moka un poco preocupada por el, viendo a Gohan flotando bajando lentamente ''mejor que nunca esto termina ahora'' grito Gohan preparándose para enfrentar a Kurumu ''ya no me interesa tener a Gohan los matare a ambos'' grito Kurumu mientras se reía entonces ella voló por Gohan pero este uso su súper velocidad y sin que Kurumu se de cuenta recibió un golpe que la hizo estrellarse contra un árbol ''arg, pero que paso'' murmuro ella ''ahora es mi turno'' dijo Gohan se dirigió hacia Kurumu con intensión de derrotarla, pero el subestimo a Kurumu y ella en el ultimo momento uso su encano al máximo y de nuevo Gohan no podía hacer nada.

Gohan se paro al lado de Kurumu ''(risas) esto es muy interesante, ahora Gohan mátala'' grito Kurumu y Gohan no podía desobedecer debido al encanto y ataco a Moka, Gohan fue a toda velocidad por ella poro en el último momento el utiliza toda su voluntad para desviar el ataque y quitar el rosario de Moka, una vez mas la luna se torno rojo sangre como murciélagos cubrieron a Moka para después revelar a una Moka con ojos rojos y cabellos plateados con una poderosa aura oscura apareció la poderosa Inner Moka, ''es un vampiro? un poderoso monstruo Clase S, Gohan mátala rápido'' grito ella. Inner Moka se acerco a Kurumu 'todos los succubus so unos cobardes? que no pueden pelear solos?'' Inner Moka preparaba su ataque pero Gohan se puso en su camino, ''te mostrare tu lugar succubus'' grito ella ''no lo creo'' dijo Kurumu ''Gohan ataca'' Gohan obedeció y atajo la patada de Inner Moka ''pero que demonios'' exclamo Inner Moka entonces Gohan le dio un golpe dirigido al abdomen haciéndola retroceder varios pasos con intenso dolor ''me las pagaras'' murmuro ella mientras Gohan en su interior se encontraba lamentándose por lastimar a su amiga, ella intento atacarlo de nuevo pero el voló alto en cielo dejando sorprendida incluso a Kurumu quien no sabia que Gohan tuviese esa habilidad ''Gohan puede volar, eso no me lo esperaba'' dijo ella sonriendo.

Gohan cayo en picada a gran velocidad aterrizo con un gran golpe que dejo un enorme cráter en ese lugar Inner Moka a duras penas lo esquivo en el ultimo segundo ''esa velocidad y ese poder de un mitad humano no lo entiendo'' pero de pronto sintió un dolor enorme mirando su brazo se dio cuenta de que Gohan alcanzo a tocarla u poco con el golpe dejando una gran herida en su brazo el cual sangraba sin control ''aaahhhh, argg, rayos'' dijo ella lanzando otra patada a Gohan pero este despareció frente a ella ''como puede un mestizo ser tan poderoso? y que me haya herido'' exclamo ella con un dolor agonizante ''esto no puede ser posible la herida que me hizo es grave!'' luego ella vomito un poco de sangre mientras sujetaba su brazo herido ''pero..que es realmente Gohan?'' murmuro ella ''así se hace Gohan'' felicito kurumu muy sorprendida pues dejar en tan mal estado a un monstruo de clase S no es fácil ademas que Gohan lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo y no recibió daño '_no puedo creer que Gohan sea tan fuerte, es mucho mas de lo que dicen los rumores''_ pensaba ella ''acabala Gohan'' el extendió su brazo apuntando a Inner Moka una esfera de energía comenzó a formarse en la palma de su mano a punto de liberar una onda devastadora hacia una Iner Moka que estaba casi desplomada y muy lastimada, fue entonces cuando Gohan empezó a luchar contra si mismo _ ''no lo hagas, no lo hagas''_ gritaba a sus adentros ''_no puedo perder a mi amiga, no lo hagas maldición'' exclamo el_ ''haaaaaaaaaaa'' empezó a gritar el finalmente paresia tener el control de nuevo el levanto su ki expulsando una pequeña parte de su poder causando relámpagos en el cielo ''al fin he vuelto'' dijo el dejando en shock a Kurumu ''toma esto, haaa'' grito el lanzando la onda devastadora hacia Kurumu esta miro ese rayo acercarse a ella Gohan luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la ira lo domino por unos momentos ''Kurumu esquívalo'' grito Gohan, ella horrorizada alcanzo a oírlo y lo pudo esquivar la onda de energía se dirigió hacia una montaña lejana destruyéndola por completo **''BOOOOMMM'' **se escucho la gran explosión,Kurumu se estrello contra el suelo destrozando sus garras Kurumu al ver la fuerza de Gohan perdió toda ganas de luchar con el pero Inner Moka quien se encontraba mejor, camino en dirección a ella, Kurumu levanto la mirada y vio a Inner Moka frente a ella ''espera'' dijo Kurumu ''no me hagas daño por favor'' exclamo ella llena de miedo ''no me hagas reír'' exclamo Inner Moka dándole una patada que la envió a estrellarse por unos arboles ''por favor, solo lo hice por que así nuestra raza puede sobrevivir'' grito ella en lagrimas luchando por levantarse ''conoce tu lugar, sucubus'' grito Inner Moka preparando su ataque final ya estaba cansada de Kurumu así que se dispuso a terminar con su vida ''no espera por favor'' grito llorando Kurumu.

Gohan sintió con su instinto saiyayin lo que Inner Moka planeaba y con una velocidad increíble voló poniéndose frene a Kurumu defendiéndola bloqueando el ataque de Inner Moka, Kurumu vio quien era su salvador, ''por que demonios la defiendes Gohan'' grito una furiosa Inner Moka ''no Moka, no lo hagas esta mal, aunque haya hecho cosas terribles, ella en el fondo es buena'' Gohan tenia los brazos como escudo tendido hacia Kurumu, ella de inmediato de rompió en llanto por la muestra de misericordia de Gohan aunque ella le había hecho cosas malas, Inner Moka gruño con rabia ''pero pudo haberte matado maldición, sal de mi camino'' grito ella pero el no dio ningún paso solo dio una mirada fría mientras daba una sonrisa ''de verdad piensas enfrentarme Moka?'' esto hizo que ella se pusiera aun mas furiosa ''ella ya aprendió no lo volverá a hacer'' ella furiosa se acerco a Gohan '' tu maldito, no ves lo que lo que ha hecho ella, déjate de bromas'' Moka giro y luego ataco a Gohan ''conoce tu lugar'' ella pateo con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo Gohan se movió a velocidad lumínica dejando una sombra de el recibiendo el golpe pero la sombra cobro movimientos ''yo conozco mi lugar y se que soy mas poderoso que tu'' grito el, ella solo parpadeo y recibió un golpe de Gohan lanzándola por los aires a gran velocidad muy lastimada ''ni siquiera puedo parpadear, que demonios es el'' murmuro ella a duras penas, Gohan volvió a aparecer frente a ella esta no podía hacer nada y recibió una patada de el que la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo ''aacckk'' se quejo ella golpeando el suelo saltando sangre de ella sintiendo que ya no tenia fuerzas, las patadas de ella eran fuertes pero la de Gohan eran algo de otro nivel.

Gohan de nuevo fue dominado por su instinto de pelea ''oh no que he hecho'' exclamo el dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Inner Moka quien se encontraba en estado de agonía muy preocupado por lo sucedido saco de una pequeña bolsa una extraña semilla ''toma Moka cometelo, te hará sentir mejor inmediatamente'' pero Inner Moka era muy orgullosa y no dejaría que nadie la ayude ''idiota, conoce tu lugar, yo no necesito eso'' aunque su grito apenas se podía escuchar, pero Gohan con una fuerte voz grito ''cállate idiota, ahora comete esto o muérete aquí'' el grito con ira, pero luego se dio cuenta del mal estado de los brazos de ella ''tonta me hubieras dicho que no puedes movérlos'' pensó el. Entonces el le puso la semilla en la boca y luego de esperar un momento ella finalmente lo acepto lo comió y al instante recupero sus energías, Gohan miro a Inner Moka y se disculpo ''perdón Moka por hacerte tanto daño'' dijo el muy arrepentido ella se levanto preguntándose que era eso que le dio y miro de mala gana a Kurumu ''tu fuera de aquí ahora!'' dijo ella en tono desafiante ''me haz causado muchos problemas así que debería matarte, pero por esta vez te dejare ir'' luego ella miro a Gohan desafiante mente ''me haz causado muchos problemas Gohan'' Inner Moka le dio la espalda ''a diferencia de la otra Moka sentimental, a mi solo me interesa tu sangre, pero la próxima no seré amable, así que cuida bien de mi otro yo'' .

Dicho eso se coloco de nuevo el rosario volviendo la dulce Moka de cabellos rosa, inmediatamente Gohan la sujeto en sus brazos antes que cayera, ella se encontraba inconciénte en eso el sonrió miro a Kurumu de nuevo ''hey Kurumu y tu te encuentras bien?'' pregunto el ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salio volando mirando de nuevo hacia donde el estaba, el volvio a Mirar a Moka quien ya estaba abriendo los ojos ''hay un maravillosos olor en el aire'' murmuro ella mientras se acercaba al cuello de Gohan ''no Moka espera, noo'' dijo el pero de nuevo ella lo mordió succionando su sangre ''incluso en estado de delirio te alimentas de mi'' dijo el cómicamente.

A la mañana siguiente Moka se encontraba caminando muy pegada a Gohan luego fue interrumpido cuando Moka lo llamo ''sabes el rosario me hablo ayer o mejor dicho mi otra mitad lo hizo'' dijo ella a un sorprendido Gohan ''el rosario lo hizo'' pregunto el luego empezó a recordar todo lo que ella le había dicho y la forma fría en que lo trataba ''sabes Moka me parece que yo no le agrado a tu otra yo'' dijo el rascándose la cabeza ''eso es mentira Gohan'' dijo ella ''ambas somos la misma persona y yo te quiero mucho es imposible que me caigas mal ademas'' decía ella ''mi otra yo me dijo que estabas en problemas y me dijo que vaya a la enfermería'' exclamo ella agarrando su rosario entonces Gohan la miro de frente ''para mi tu Moka eres una muy preciada amiga, no importa en que forma estés es por eso que darte de mi sangre no es nada en absoluto'' ella entonces sonrió un poco ''Gohan'' susurro en voz baja ''enserio lamento mucho lo de ayer todo eso que te dije y la forma en que te lastime, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero ella le puso la mano en el rostro ''Gohan puedes protegerme tanto como yo me preocupo por ti''.

''Moka'' dijo Gohan.

''Gohan'' dijo ella

Estaban a punto de inclinarse mas cuando fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona ''buenos días Gohan'' exclamo Kurumu muy feliz ''te prepare unas ricas galletas, podemos comerlas juntos'' dijo ella ''0h, gracias Kurumu'' dijo Gohan un poco confundido quien se gano una mala mirada de Moka ''pero por que me lo das?'' pregunto el ''eh? acaso no mencione que buscaba a mi amor destinado?'' Moka y Gohan negaron con la cabeza ''pues he decidido que Gohan sera mi único amor'' exclamo ella con felicidad, ''QUEEEEEEE!'' gritaron ambos ''así es, el se arriesgo por mi para salvarme'' Kurumu le guiño un ojo lo que provoco un sonrojo en Gohan ''me enamore de ti Gohan y solo de ti'' Gohan retrocedió un poco pero ella avanzo de nuevo hacia el cada vez mas apretándolo con sus pechos ofreciéndole las galletas que ella había hecho solo para el ''aquí tienes Gohan te aseguro que están deliciosas'' exclamo ella a punto de meter una en la boca de Gohan, pero Moka ya había tenido suficiente así que estiro a Gohan hacia ella alejándola de Kurumu pronto un tira y afloja por Gohan se llevo a cabo ''No, Gohan es mio, no puedes tenerlo'' decía Moka ''capu chuuuuu''.

Un día antes mientras ocurrían los sucesos con Kurumu.

''Que diablos quieres decir con eso de que no puedo salir'' Pikoro furioso golpeo la mesa del director ''el autobús no estará disponible hasta el final del semestre, y sin eso no podrás pasar la barrera hacia el mundo humano'' Mikogami sonrió hacia su nuevo amigo verde ''tu maldito'' murmuro Pikoro elevando mas y mas su ki ''Pikoro se que puedes matarme si lo deseas pero nada cambiara, igual te quedaras aquí'' la sonrisa de Mikogami se amplio ''quieres hacer negocios Pikoro?''. ''No me interesa, trae ese autobús en este momento'' pero Mikogami permaneció extrañamente tranquilo ''la verdad no puedo localizar al conductor así que estarás atrapado hasta el final del semestre, ahora escucha mi oferta, necesitamos pronto un profesor ya que el nuestro sera eliminado'' la ira de Pikoro llego a un nuevo nivel ''antes de que digas no, recuerda que si trabajas aquí, podrás estar cerca de Gohan, usted es mu famoso aquí, le sera muy fácil mezclarse ,Pikoro apretó sus puños lo suficiente para que goteara sangre ''que conveniente haga que gotee encima de esto para se llar el contrato'' Mikogami le paso una hoja el gruño sabiendo que aquí esta a la merced del director, el lo firmo con su propia sangre ''ahora escúchame si le hacen algo malo a Gohan le aseguro que el tormento del infierno no sera nada con lo que haré aquí'' esto ocasiono que incluso la forma calmada de Mokogami se sacudiera pues sabia que Pikoro no era alguien que bromeara el se marcho del lugar ''maldito Mikgami, pero de esta forma podre estar cerca de el y al tanto de todo'' finalizo Pikoro.

Fin del capitulo 5.

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de terminarlos lo mas rápido que pueda, esperen con ansias el siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + Vampire pertenecen a sus dueños.

Quiero dejar en claro que en este capitulo, la querida Yukari sufrirá un poco.

Capitulo 6 : **Una Bruja en la academia, la odiada Sendo Yukari.**

Oficina del director, un día después del incidente con Kurumu.

Pikoro furioso se encontraba golpeando la puerta del director, aunque ya había pasado un tiempo y este no respondía ''abre la maldita puerta Mikogami o la destruiré, hacerme enojar no es una opción'' hasta que por fin se abrieron las puertas inmediatamente el alcanzo a oír una risa ''huhuhuhuh pasa Pikoro, te estaba esperando'' la sala se encontraba a oscuras como era costumbre siendo iluminada solo por velas ''toma asiento Pikoro'' Pikoro solo gruño ''no gracias prefiero estar así'' respondió Pikoro de mala gana, Mokogami le miro con su típica sonrisa ''entonces de que quieres hablar, Gran Rey Demonio Pikoro?'' pero esto puso aun mas enojado a Pikoro apretando sus puños '' el rey demonio era mi padre, yo solo soy Pikoro,espero que lo recuerdes de una buena vez'' respondió el ''entonces por que estas aquí, PIKORO?'' interrogo Mikogami ''estoy aquí para discutir el contrato que me obligo a firmar, le haremos algunos cambios, me han dicho que necesita un nuevo profesor para educación física, pero me especializo en artes marciales y eso es lo que les enseñare a todas estas basuras inútiles'' exclamo el dejando un poco sorprendido a Mikogami ''también veo que el club de karáte necesita un nuevo patrocinador, así que cumpliré esa función y tendré que utilizar el dojo para entrenarlos'' exclamo el con su típica cara de pocos amigos ''huhuhu eso se escucha muy interesante'' dijo el director ''por último, pienso organizar un torneo de artes marciales dentro de unos meses, y yo elegiré a los participantes mas fuertes, no quiero débiles y patéticos en mi torneo'' (ya lo sé, una idea muy usada, pero es muy interesante).

Pikoro ya se marchaba pero al recordar algo volvió de nuevo hacia el director ''casi se me olvida, veo que en este lugar tienen algo así como una policía de estudiantes'' dijo el, luego frunció el ceño ''esas sabandijas no me agradan en nada, hacen algunos tratos sucios, si se meten conmigo ten por seguro Mikogami...los matare a todos'' exclamo el fríamente, dándose vuelta y marchándose del lugar, pero antes que saliera de la oficina, el director le dio un ultimo grito ''Pikoro no mates a nadie mientras estas en tus labores, hazlo luego'' Pikoro no volteo pero le respondió levemente ''lo intentare'' y finalmente se marcho dejando solo al director en sus pensamientos ''huhuhuhu, todos esos chicos morirán de una forma horrible'' murmuro el director, ''pero sobre todo esta idea del torneo me parece aun mas interesante, pero...me pregunto que tendrá planeado para el torneo, pues si Son Gohan participa ninguno de los otros estudiantes tendría ni siquiera una mínima oportunidad de ganar, pues fue el quien derroto al poderoso CELL, que ataco inclusive a algunas partes del mundo Youkai (ellos no saben nada de Majin boo, pues recuerden que todos desearon que los malos recuerdos de el fueran borrados incluyendo a los del mundo Youkai, pues este también fue destruido junto con la tierra en la batalla final), ''esto sera realmente muy divertido, ya espero con ansias que llegue ese día'' finalizo el director al momento que todas la velas se apagaron simultanea mente.

Había pasado un mes desde que el poderoso Gohan había iniciado su vida en la academia y, los profesores decidieron hacer algunas pruebas a todos los estudiantes de primero para ver en que condición estaba sus conocimientos, en cada salón se repartieron a todos los estudiantes varias hojas de exámenes dando inicio así a todas las pruebas.

A Gohan le tomo solo algunos minutos terminar todas sus pruebas pues matemáticas, ciencias y todas las otras materias humanas, o sea del mundo humano, no eran un reto para el, pues gracias a su madre que lo hacia estudiar desde pequeño los resolvió todos sin ningún problema, siendo el primero en terminar de su salón, pues a los otros les tomaría un tiempo terminar, salio de la clase a caminar y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente el fue el único en terminar pues los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, mientras caminaba vio a lo lejos a una pequeña y linda niña, tenia el pelo corto y de color castaño, ojos color violeta, vestía el uniforme de la academia, pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron la capa con el sombrero que llevaba, parecía que vestía cosplay ''hum? quien sera esa chica?'' se pregunto Gohan, la niña frunció el ceño, le quito la lengua y salio corriendo, Gohan miro confuso eso ''sera que hice algo malo'' se pregunto rascándose la cabeza y siguiendo su camino. Unas horas mas tarde, todos terminaron los exámenes, el día transcurrió normalmente hasta el final, Gohan y Moka caminaban, mientras que desde lejos, las misma niña observaba a ambos un poco melancólica.

Al día suiguiente.

Las calificaciones de los exámenes junto con las posiciones de cada alumno de primero fue puesta a la vista de todos, todos los estudiantes fueron apresurados a ver sus rangos ''me pregunto si lo logre'' una estudiante murmuro mientras buscaba su posición, ''maldita sea falle, NOOO'' grito otro por fracasar cayendo y llorando cómica mente todos se empezaron a apartar al ver llegar a Gohan hacia ellos, el camino tranquilamente hacia el tablero y sonrió para si mismo al ver su nombre en el segundo lugar de todos los estudiantes del primer año (recuerden que Gohan es sumamente inteligente), ''(risas) nada mal para ser mi primera prueba y eso que no se mucho de las materias youkai'' murmuro el, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes lo miraban sorprendidos ''ese Gohan no solo es peligroso sino también muy inteligente'' murmuraban algunos mientras que las chicas ''kkyyyaaa, no solo es muy guapo, también es muy inteligente, quiero comerlo'' gritaban varias. Mientras Gohan seguía en sus pensamientos, ain que el se diera cuenta llego Moka para hacerle compañiía ''¡HEY GOHAN!'' grito Moka dando un salto a los brazos de este, dándole su famosa mordida y una probada de su desayuno ''capu chuuuuu...aahhhh, gracias Gohan, estuvo delicioso'' exclamo felizmente Moka ''me alegro que te guste'' dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor en la frente, sin que estos se dieran cuenta se empezaron comentarios a cerca de ellos ''Moka Akashiya, tan hermosa y elegante, quisiera ser su novio'' uno de los estudiantes varones se expreso ''lo mismo digo'' comento otro ''pero siempre esta alrededor de Gohan, me pregunto, que le ve a ese sujeto?'' un tercero se unió a la conversación, de pronto también las chicas empezaron su propia conversación ''realmente es muy lindo y tan inteligente, sera posible que le guste una chica como yo?'' dijo una de las chicas, otra le respondió ''tienes razón creo que me he enamorado'' este ultimo comentario fue escuchado por la vampiro de cabello rosa, y con un ligero enojo miro a las chicas, estas apartaron la mirada, Moka no entendió por que eso le molesto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

''Entonces Gohan que tal te fue en la prueba?'' pregunto ella ''pues nada mal creo yo, ya que estoy en el puesto número dos'' sonrió el un poco orgulloso, ''eres genial Gohan, tan fuerte y tan inteligente'' Moka le felicito con inmensa alegría hacia su amigo, ''bueno eso es por que desde pequeño mi madre me hacia estudiar, así que eso dio sus frutos'' dijo el ''increíble Gohan y también te las arreglaste para ser tan fuerte, estas lleno de sorpresa'' le felicito ella, ''y a ti como te fue?'' le pregunto Gohan a ella ''pues aunque no estuviera entre los diez mejores como tu, creo que no lo hice tan mal, pues estoy en el puesto trece'' finalizo ella ''tu también Moka eres muy...'' pero Gohan fue interrumpido por una voz que se acercaba a el ''oye Gohan¡'' Kurumu grito saltando por Gohan y asfixiándole con sus enormes pechos ''oh mi Gohan, me extrañaste mi único amor?'' pregunto ella con felicidad ''Kurumu..espera...no respiro'' dijo el a duras penas, mientras Moka enojada lo estiro del brazo formándose el tira y afloja, en ese momento una pequeña chica los observaba escondida tras un pilar, observando a Moka con algún pensamiento pervertido.

''Deja de hacer eso Kurumu, lo vas a matar si sigues así'' grito Moka, pero Kurumu lo agarro del otro brazo ''es gracioso que la persona que todos los días chupa su sangre lo diga'' al oír eso a Moka le entro la vergüenza, ''ademas no veo tu nombre en el, así que el es mio'' grito Kurumu estirando ambas mas y mas a este, ''chicas es suficiente'' dijo el inmediatamente las dos lo soltaron ''lo sentimos mucho Gohan perdónanos'' ambas dijeron al unísono, ''no se preocupen'' dijo el, pero de repente algo le llamo la atención, lo que parecía ser un grupo de tes estudiantes varones atacando a una pequeña chica y esa era la misma chica que Gohan vio antes.

''Felicidades Sendo Yukari'' dijo el que paresia ser el líder del grupo, ''eres el representante de la clase'' dijo Yukari bajando la mirada, ''una vez mas tu has demostrado ser superior a todos nosotros y todo por saltar gradas y llegar hasta aquí'' decía el, esta vez en un tono amenazante ''ademas tu verdadera forma es una bruja no es así?'' pregunto el ocasionando que Yukari tragara saliva, alrededor de ella se estaba formando un circulo conformado por estudiantes que parecían ser de su mismo salón ''me da asco estar tan cerca tuyo, maldita bruja, iguales a los humanos, todas merecen morir de la forma mas dolorosa que exista, basura'' Yukari esta vez con sonrojo y muy enojada utilizo su varita e hizo aparecer una cacerola de oro encima del representante de la clase ''pero que haz hecho maldita bruja'' exclamo con furia este preparándose para atacarla mientras todos los estudiantes que los rodeaban parecían disfrutar el sufrimiento de la pequeña ''maldita, no mereces estar en la academia'' grito este propinándole un fuerte golpe a la cara de Yukari, esta retrocedió con dolor agachando la mirada, siendo de nuevo empujada por uno de los espectadores de nuevo hacia el representante quien la alzo y arrojo al suelo aterrizando de manera brusca y soltando su varita pero aun así no dijo ninguna palabra y aguanto todo el dolor incluso el del fuerte golpe, mientras que los demás se reían en silencio ''pfffff'', ''huhuhu (risa silencios) ''pppffff haahaha''.

Por otro lado a Gohan le dio una inmensa rabia ver todo lo que le hacían a la pequeña, ''pero que demonios le sucede a esos sujetos, como se atreven a tratarla como a un juguete'' exclamo el, Moka miro a que se refería el y vio como arrojaban al piso a una pequeña ''mira Gohan como...'' pero fue callada al momento que Gohan desapareció frente a ella y al instante apareció sujetando el puño que el representante lanzo hacia Yukari ''pero que demonios'' se pregunto el representante ''sera mejor que la dejes en paz'' exclamo fríamente Gohan dejando sorprendida a Yukari, no creía que alguien la quisiera ayudar después de todo había hecho tantos enemigos que pensaba que nadie la quería, ''oh pero si tenemos a un imbécil aquí, crees que puedes meterte en mis asuntos y salir ileso?'' exclamo el representante tratando de intimidar a Gohan cosa que es imposible lograr ''te daremos una lección'' volvió a mencionar pero de pronto a unos de sus acompañantes le entro el miedo ''ese...ese...ese tipo fue el que destruyo a Saizou Komiya, no creo que debamos meternos con el'' pero fue interrumpido por el representante ''no me importa quien sea, su presencia me molesta'' grito este lanzando un golpe a Gohan, pero este lo detuvo sin siquiera parpadear ''no me hagas enojar, te sugiero que te largues y no la molestes mas'' Gohan recomendó mientras con un poco e fuerza apretó el brazo del representante, ''(crick, crack) se podían escuchar el sonido de algunos crujiendo, Gohan tenia una mirada de miedo, si había algo que el odiaba era que abusen de los pequeños y mas debiles ''que ironico todo esto, tu abusabas de a la niña y ahora te sucede esto'' . ''Suelta mi brazo tu tu'' gritaba el representante, finalmente Gohan aflojo su agarre antes de romper todo su brazo ''maldito'' dijo el representante Gohan lo miro de mala ganas ''tu eres el maldito, como te atreves a dañar a una niña inocente'' grito Gohan paresia que su furia crecía mas y mas ''pero es ella la que nos molesta con sus estúpida bromas infantiles'' grito el furioso representante, ''eso no te da ningún derecho de ponerle un dedo encima'' exclamo el soltando el brazo de este , el representante gruño frente a Gohan ''sera mejor que te largues de una buena vez'' exclamo Gohan con una frialdad increíble, la misma con la cual el miraba a sus enemigos ''esto no se quedara así maldita escoria'' dijo este ultimo apuntando hacia Yukari luego marchándose.

Todos en el lugar sintieron miedo de la frialdad de Gohan así que decidieron macharse, ''te encuentras bien? no quieres ir a la enfermeria?'' pregunto Gohan con su sonrisa de vuelta pues puso a dormir de nuevo su instinto, el solo había mostrado una pequeñísima parte de su poder y ya destrozo el brazo del representante de la clase quien tenia fama de también ser muy fuerte, Yukari lo miro con asombro ''vamos, no te haré daño como lo hizo ese sujeto, como te llamas pequeña?'' pregunto Gohan, ''este...soy Sendo Yukari...estoy bien...gracias por ayudarme'' dijo ella timidamente. Después de todo el revuelto se acercaron a el Kurumu y Moka ''te encuentras bien?'' le pregunto Moka, Yukari simplemente asintió apartando la mirada, Gohan por fin se dio cuenta de que Yukari llevaba el uniforme de la academia ''Yukari, no eres muy joven para estar en la academia'' pregunto Gohan y no esperaba una respuesta increíble ''que no sabes quien es ella Gohan?'' exclamo Kurumu con gran exaltación ''ella es la chica mas inteligente de toda la academia, tiene el primer lugar de la tabla de todos los estudiantes de primero, y ademas solo tiene once años'' decía Kurumu ''eso es genial'' comento Gohan a lo que Yukari alcanzo a escuchar ''pues claro, so una genio, yo no salto grados por nada hasta aquí'' exclamo ella orgullosamente pero Kurumu tenia, pero Kurumu no pensaba cosas muy buenas de ella ''la verdad yo creo que eres una idiota Yukari'' dijo ella dejando un poco sorprendida a la pequeña por dicho comentario ''solo escucho de como haces molestas bromas a todos tus compañeros de clases'' pero al momento en que iba a continuar fue interrumpido por algo que cayo sobre ella ''(risas) eso te mereces por molestarme'' pero Kurumu se levanto realmente molesta ''tu pequeña bastarda de pechos planos?'' dijo ella furiosa sacando sus garras preparándose para atacar a Yukari, pero Gohan y Moka se pusieron entre las dos para evitar que se pelearan ''te acabare pecho plano'', ''eso es mejor que ser una idiota y tener la peor calificación de todas'' grito ella poniendo en vergüenza a Kurumu ''eso...eso...es mentira no la escuches Gohan, no estoy en el último lugar'' grito una avergonzada Kurumu mientras iba al ataque de nuevo solo para que Yukari dejara caer un valde sobre ella dejándola en el suelo mientras Yukari reía maliciosamente.

Yukari luego de su broma, miro a Gohan y Moka ''este...Moka...yo deseo que salgas conmigo'' grito ella dejando paralizado a ambos ''me gustas mucho Moka, eres muy linda'' decía ella tocando los pechos de Moka, luego también miro Gohan ''tu también me pareces muy lindo Gohan, ademas eres muy inteligente'' ella abrazo el brazo de este, mientras Kurumu hacia muecas de disgusto desde el suelo.

Como pasaban las horas llego la hora del almuerzo y se pudo ver a Yukari caminando agarrado del brazo derecho de Gohan y el izquierdo de Moka ''los amo a ambos'' exclamo ella mientras una gota de sudor cayo por Gohan y Moka, de pronto uno de los compañeros de salón de Yukari cruzo al lado de ellos ese dio una mirada de total desprecio hacia Yukari, ella bajo la mirada tristemente, esto fue notado por Gohan y Moka que se miraron entre los dos, ''esto Yukari quieres comer con nosotros?'' le pregunto Gohan amablemente, ella asintio sin dudarlo.

El día paso rápidamente con la diferencia que Yukari estuvo en el pequeño grupo de Gohan mientras hacia algunas bromas a Kurumu aunque ella ya estaba de mal humor por esas bromas ''estúpida enana, ya me tienes harta'' grito ella ''y que me harás monstruo de pechos con aire'' grito Yukari poniendo aun mas furiosa a Kurumu ''ya me tienes harta maldita enana'' grito Kurumu extremadamente furiosa ''ya cállate vaca gorda'' exclamo Yukari de nuevo hizo aparecer una vacíja sobre Kurumu ella cayo al piso, ''vamos Yukari ya no la molestes'' le dijo Gohan sonriendo cálidamente ''esta bien Gohan ya no la molestare'', _''por ahora'' _pensó ella maliciosamente, Moka se acerco a ellos sonriendo ''que harás ahora Yukari?, ya es hora de ir a los dormitorios'' pregunto ella, Yukari bajo la mirada ''de hecho solo iré a mi cuarto me encerrare, ya que no tengo con quien estar'' dijo ella marchandose un poco deprimida ''Yukari'' dijo Moka en voz baja pero su murmullo no fue escuchado. ''Goooohaaaan me dolió esa niña me esta molestando'' exclamo Kurumu ''vamos no digas eso Kurumu ''dijo Gohan mientras ellos caminaban hacia los dormitorios.

Luego de llegar a su habitación Gohan se preparo para comenzar su entrenamiento, el se dirigió hacia el bosque, encontró un gran claro ''este lugar es perfecto para entrenar'' murmuro el haciendo algunos estiramientos ''empecemos'' grito e inmediatamente empezó a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad mientras volaba a una altura increíble, ''Haaaaaaaaa'' grito el lanzando varias ráfagas de energía hacia la tierra, luego de solo un parpadeo apareció parado preparado para recibir todas las ráfagas, abriendo los brazos recibiéndolas todas sin siquiera una mueca de dolor _''debo aumentar la intensidad de mis ataque un poco mas'' _pensó el, expulsando su aura, en ese instante el aire se hizo mas espeso por el gran poder de Gohan aunque se contenía bastante, lanzando varios ataques al aire, luego de puso sus brazos en la frente ''MASENKO HAAA'' lo lanzo hacia los cielos luego voló aun mas rápido que su ataque apareciendo en la dirección de este ''MASENKO HAAAAA'' lanzo el mismo ataque chocando contra el otro chocando los dos súper ataques produciendo una gran onda de choque ''esto es lo que quería'' grito Gohan quien se sentía entusiasmado con un poco de ganas de pelear con alguien, pero ya sabia que nadie le podría dar una pelea, solo Pikoro le podría hacer frente pero.

Flashback.

Gohan regresaba de la academia dirigiéndose a su cuarto ya en el se preparo para ir a cenar ''pero este es el ki del señor Pikoro, pensé que ya se había ido'' murmuro el saliendo por la ventana dirigiéndose al tejado ''señor Pikoro, pensé que ya se había ido'' Pikoro lo miro y luego suspiro ''bueno lo que paso fue que'' luego de explicárselo todo lo ocurrido Gohan pudo entender las condiciones de Pikoro ''ya veo, así que te quedaras por un buen tiempo'' Pikoro asintió ''eso significa, que podremos pelear de vez en cuando'' esta vez Pikoro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa pues a el también le gustaba la idea de pelear con su buen amigo Gohan ''así es pero sera de vez en cuando ya que por culpa del maldito Mikogami, tengo deberes que cumplir como maestro de artes marciales'' Gohan igual asintió con energía pues el ya había encontrado con quien pelear a su gusto.

Fin del flashback.

El puso aun mas poder en su ataque ocasionando una explosión potente que ilumino todo el cielo nocturno, mientras Moka observaba desde su habitación como la zona del bosque por un momento produjo un gran estruendo ''huh? pero que fue eso?''se pregunto ella mientras se asomaba por la ventana, Gohan sigui entrenando hasta que se hacia tarde finalmente decidió marcharse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Yukari no había almorzado con ellos, ''oigan hoy no vino Yukari'' comento Moka, Kurumu inmediatamente frunció el ceño ''pues a mi no me importa esa enana, es una molestia tenerla cerca'' dijo ella pero Gohan salio en su defensa ''vamos Kurumu no la trates así'', pero Kurumu siguió ''esa mocosa es una maldita por eso nadie la quiere'' pero esta vez Moka intervino un poco disgustada ''no seas cruel Kurumu, ella es solo una niña de trece años, la razón por la que ella hace esas bromas es por que todos son muy duros con ella, ademas la tienen aisladas y se siente inmensamente sola sin el apoyo de nadie'' Moka dijo con un ligero enojo ''lo que sea, con esa actitud, no me imagino que espere a tener amigos, no culpo a nadie'' dijo Kurumu, ella realmente se encontraba cansada de la bromas de Yukari, ''Gohan tu si estas de acuerdo conmigo?, Yukari no es mala, es solo que tanta soledad le esta destrozando el alma'' dijo Moka ''así es Moka'' dijo Gohan mirando a Kurumu con un poco e dolor en la mirada ''he visto la forma en que mucho la tratan mal, denigrándola y haciéndola ver de menos por ser menor que todos, también vi que ella solo baja la mirada, viendo inmenso dolor en su mirada y de allí es donde nace las bromas a los demás, yo quiero ayudarla, quien me sigue?'' exclamo Gohan decidido a ayudar a Yukari, ''yo te ayudare en todo lo que quieras Gohan'' dijo ella sonriendo, el miro a Kurumu pero solo aparto la mirada ''hmpf'' solo gruño, ''vamos Kurumu, ponte en su lugar ella esta muy sola, sabes bien que si tu estuvieras en su lugar, yo te ayudaría'' Kurumu miro a Gohan un poco sonrojada ''oh mi Gohan eres tan dulce por eso te amo, y solo por ti también la ayudare'' Moka miraba con celos a Kurumu, pero de pronto Gohan se exalto ''esperen algo esta mal,Yukari esta en problemas, ella corre peligro'' grito Gohan saliendo corriendo inmediatamente siendo seguidos por Moka y Kurumu ''espera Gohan, como lo sabes?'' le grito Moka ''es por que su ki esta desapareciendo, debemos darnos prisa'' contesto Gohan ''ki que es eso?'' pregunto Kurumu ''luego te lo explico, ahora debemos salvarla'' finalizo el.

En las afueras de la academia, Yukari estaba huyendo de algunos de sus compañeros por hacerles bromas pesadas, estos la querías golpear pero al final la perdieron, ella se oculto cerca de un gran lago con muchos arboles donde difícilmente la encontrarían, ella caminaba pensativa alrededor del lago, pero para su sorpresa algunos estudiantes no perdieron su rastro por usar su olfato para encontrarla ''bueno, bueno...mira lo que tenemos aquí'' era el representante de la clase acompañado de otros cuatro enormes matones, los cinco rodearon la pequeña quien luchaba por contener el miedo que sentía, el representante la agarro por el cuello y la arrojo con fuerza contra un árbol, ella hizo un gran gesto de dolor, inmediatamente todos empezaron a transformarse en su forma verdadera ''que..que están haciendo?'' pregunto ella con gran temor, ellos finalizaron su transformación, tenían enormes garras, se hicieron mucho mas grandes, una gran cola de lagarto, eran lo que los humanos llamarían hombre lagarto (desde aquí comenzaran a golpear a Yukari, lo sé soy muy malo pero a partir de este capitulo quiero añadir un poco mas de violencia en las peleas, si es que les gustaría) .

''Que me harán?'' pregunto ella con intenso temor ''ya cállate estúpida, tu maldita voz me molesta'' exclamo este acercándose a ella ''una basura como tu no tiene derecho a estar en nuestra clase y ademas'' dijo el dándole una bofetada que la obligo a retroceder ''ya que eres una maldita bruja no tienes derecho a vivir'' el representante dio un puñetazo a la cara de esta que la hizo chocar contra el árbol, que le provoco una pequeña herida en la frente que empezó a sangrar, ella volvió a ponerse de pie con mucho dolor, ya no tenia otra opción que defenderse pues se había dado cuenta que ellos realmente la quería lastimar así que saco la barita en posición de defensa, uno de los matones se lanzo al ataque, para ella fue muy rápido y no pudo esquivarlo recibiendo un golpe al abdomen ''hackc'' se quejo ella apenas podía estar en pie, así que uso toda su fuerza en un conjuro, lanzo una especie de ráfaga de viento hacia el que la ataco, este se cubrió con la mano ''huhuhu no paso nad...'' pero de pronto le invadió el dolor cuando casi todo su brazo derecho cayo al suelo ''aaaaahhhhhhhhhh maldita escoria grito el matón mientras el representante se enfureció el matón la pateo varias veces estrellándola contra el árbol castigando la con la cola ''kyyaaaaa, iiiaaaaaaa, kyaaaaaa'' gritaba la indefensa Yukari soltando su varita el representante agarro esto y lo partió en dos volviéndola inútil, luego recibió un golpe del representante mientras el matón retrocedía e inmediatamente le volvió a crecer la extremidad, luego ella recibió una patada de otros de los matones haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras jadeaba de dolor con lagrimas en los ojos ''estúpida, nuestra clase no necesita de alguien como tu, (risas)'' y el representante dio una patada en la cara tan fuerte que la levanto del suelo y choco por otro árbol todos se acercaron a ella, esta tuvo un breve recuerdo de los primeros días de clases.

''No me gusta esa niña''

''Es una bruja no puede ser, es casi humana''

''Es una engreída tendrá su merecido'' y todo esto fue lo que ocasionó que ella preparara todas esas bromas, de vuelta el representante hablo un poco ''antes de matarte te haremos sufrir bastante, agarren la'' grito este dos de los matones la agarraron de los brazos y la pusieron de pie mientras la sujetaban con fuerza (cada uno la estira de un brazo, como un tira y afloja), para que no se escapara a lo que venia ''que me van a hacer?'' pregunto ella entre lagrimas, el representante junto con los otros dos matones se pusieron frente a ella ''oh, solo te golpearemos un poco'' dijo este riéndose dándole varios golpes a la cara junto con patadas a su abdomen, dejándola casi sin aire y gritando de tanto dolor mientras que los otros matones fueron a su espalda con sus garras arañando la desde atrás ''kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa'' Yukari dio un grito de dolor intenso ''por favor ya paren'' grito en llanto pero solo recibió mas y mas golpes empezando a sangrar por la boca escupiendo gran cantidad de sangre, mientras que le daban fuertes castigos a las costillas ''aaaahhhhhh'' gritaba de dolor ella, mientras que de tantos arañazos su espalda no paraba de sangrar, el presidente agarro el rostro de ella ''te diviertes?'' le pregunto dando le intensos rodillazos al rostro riendo como loco ella ya ni siquiera podía mencionar alguna palabra solo gritar, esos rodillazos provocaron que la pequeña herid en la frente se agrandara y no parara de sangrar, las piernas de ella recibió tanto castigo que ya se empezaban a tornar moradas ''(risas) esto es muy divertido'' exclamo riendo el presidente mientras seguía torturando a la pobre Yukari, quien no paraba de llorar y ya no se podía mantener en pie debido a que sus piernas se tornaron completamente moradas de tanto castigo que recibio ''solo levantenla y ya esta'' dijo el representante los matones que la sujetaban la elevaron del suelo por lo menos a unos treinta centímetros, y así ellos continuaron torturando la, Yukari solo podía rogar por ayuda utilizando lo que le quedaba de fuerza grito ''por favor alguien ayúdeme'' pero fue silenciada por un terrible codazo al pecho, esto daño bastante a Yukari ''aack'' ella escupió gran cantidad de sangre, su uniforme se encontraba lleno de sangre, ''acaso crees que alguien te ayudara, después de hacerles tantas cosas estúpidas'' dijo el representante con una mirada lunática ''por favor perdónenme, ya no los molestare pero ya déjenme'' grito de muevo, pero el representante lanzo un gran golpe a la cara de esta ''ya es muy tarde'' dijo este pero ella no paraba de gritar, esto ya enojo el representante ''tapen le la boca'' dijo el, uno de los matones que la golpeaba saco un poco e cinta ''nooo, por favor, me duele ya paren noo'' pero fue lo único que dijo, pues no se apiadaron de ella y taparon su boca ''ahora sigamos con mas fuerza'' dijeron todos aumentando el ritmo de los golpes, el suelo se encontraba repleto de la sangre de Yukari, ella finalmente había perdido la conciencia de tantos golpes, ya no sentía nada.

El representante retiro la cinta de la boca de Yukari y ya no había palabras, pero de pronto ellos escucharon un grito lleno de ira ''TU MALDITO DÉJALA AHORA'' ellos giraron y vieron a Gohan Moka y Kurumu mirándolos las chicas estaban shockeadas cuando ellos dejaron ver a una Yukari destrozada e inmóvil, una lagrima corrió por el rostro del furioso Gohan, ''kkyyyyaaaaa nooooooo'' grito desesperada Moka llorando, Kurumu cayo de rodillas lagrimeando en silencio ''como pueden hacerle eso, apenas tiene trece años'' dijo ella, el representante frunció el ceño al ver a Gohan ''ustedes encárguense de el'' dijo este y uno de los matones fue por Gohan, pero el de un golpe rompió varios huesos de este dejándolo en un estado cercano a la muerte mientras escupía sangre ''como te atreves a hacerle eso a Yukari, te destruiré maldito infeliz'', el representante ya empezaba a sentir pánico ''maten lo'' este ordeno a los matones, ellos fueron por Moka y Kurumu, Kurumu con sus alas levito fuera del alance de estos sin embargo cuando iba a atacar a Moka aparece Gohan y rompe los huesos de uno de ellos con una patada luego estira a Moka pero no se da cuenta que lo que estiro fue el rosario y no la mano de ella, empezando la transformación apareciendo el legendario monstruo Clase S, el poderoso vampiro, Inner Moka ella mira con cierto desprecio a Gohan ''tanto tiempo Gohan, parece que tienes algunos problemas, permíteme mostrarte el verdadero poder de un vampiro'' exclamo esta, Gohan respondió con una mirada llena de odio que incluso hizo estremecerla ligeramente ''haz lo que quieras, pero ese desgraciado es mío'', ''como quieras'' dijo ella mirando a los dos que tenía en frente ''ustedes dos conozcan su lugar'' dijo ella pateando primero a uno, la patada fue tan poderosa que rompiendo sus costillas el matón abrió sus ojos como platos antes de caer con inmenso dolor luego se dirigió contra el otro este tuvo miedo y retrocedió pero Inner Moka lo ataco con una patada guillotina este al momento del impacto el mordió su lengua cortando la y perdiendo varios dientes hasta perder la conciencia.

Gohan caminaba hacia el representante luego apareció frente a el ''maldita basura, pagaras por lo que has hecho'' y en solo un parpadeo le dio varios golpes ocasionando que el representante escupa gran cantidad de sangre, le dio un golpe a la cara tirando le varios se sus colmillos al suelo ''por favor espera'' dijo el representante ''te callas basura, mira como dejaste a Yukari, estoy seguro que ella les suplicó que la dejen pero igual la dejaron en tan mal estado, creo que te devolveré todo lo que le hicieron'' dijo este rompiendo varios huesos del representante, los huesos de los brazos sobresalían un poco, este lloraba sin parar, ''crees que esto es suficiente maldito?'' luego le dio otro golpe a la pierna doblando la, la rodilla hizo un pequeño giro incluso se pudo escuchar el hueso rompiéndose ''crack'', ''aaaaahhhhh'' grito este ''Go...Gohan ya basta'' dijo Kurumu un poco asustada, no podía creer que veía a Gohan siendo tan sanguinario ''este infeliz no merece la pena'' exclamo Gohan lanzando al representante al lago donde Inner Moka también había lanzado a sus oponentes al lago ''Gohan te encuentras bien?'' pregunto Kurumu un poco asustada ''Gohan la miro y exclamo ''si Kurumu, solo que no pude perdonar por hacerle eso a...'' inmediatamente Gohan se dirige a donde esta Yukari ''Yukari, despierta soy yo Gohan vamos háblame'' decía este pero Yukari solo tenia la mirada perdida y sin vida ''perdóname por tratarte tan mal, lo siento'' lloraba Kurumu de pena por ver el mal estado de la pequeña, mientras Inner Moka miraba a Gohan _''así que el puede ser un desalmado si lo desea'_' después ella recogió el rosario del suelo ''parece que nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión Gohan'' murmuro ella poniendose lo inmediatamente aparecio la Moka de cabello rosa y apresurada mente se dirigió junto a los demás ''nooo Yukari, no mueras'' lloraba ella de dolor. Gohan se arrodillo al lado de ella ''perdón, perdóname por llegar tarde, ya nunca estarás sola, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, así que no mueras'' decía el ''Moka Kurumu, les pediré un favor, compren ropa nueva a Yukari, las que traen esta destrozada, también lleven su sombrero, las espero en mi cuarto'' Gohan salio volando dejando tristes a ambas chicas alli.

Gohan entro por la ventana de su cuarto recostando la en la cama, no le importo que ella estuviera llena de sangre, al rato llegaron Kurumu y Moka ''aquí traemos el uniforme'' dijo Krumu ''también el sombrero, y como la curaras?'' pregunto Moka con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos ''con esto, la curara perfectamente, aunque puede que tarde en hacer efecto ya que sera la primera vez que la probara'' Gohan recostó la cabeza de Yukari sobre su regazo intentando despertarla '' Hey Yukari, soy yo Gohan, abre los ojos por favor'' finalmente después de un tiempo ella pudo reaccionar y mirar a duras penas, pero sin decir palabra alguna y estando inmóvil ''mira Yukari, comete lo esto te hará sentir mejor'' ella abrió la boca y se lo comió inmediatamente el sangrado se detuvo, pero el dolor no desapareció por completo pero por fortuna ella se quedo profundamente dormida ''muy bien ya esta fuera de peligro'' exclamo Gohan suspirando de alivio, las chicas hicieron un gesto de alivio, ''entonces alguien de ustedes puede darle un baño, ya que soy hombre y no puedo hacerlo'' dijo el un poco avergonzado, Moka iba a tomar la palabra pero Kurumu se le adelanto, ''yo lo haré, pero necesitare que nos prestes algo de ropa Gohan''. ''eh, ah bueno'' dijo el, Kurumu se dirigió al cuarto de baño de el llevando la en sus brazos, dejando a Gohan y Moka tristes pensando, ella desvistió a Yukari y quedo shockeada por la cantidad de heridas que ella tenía en su cuerpo ''como...pudieron hacerle esto'' dijo ella en voz baja, luego del baño Kurumu traía en sus brazos a Yukari inconciénte ambas llevando remeras sin manga y shorts de Gohan, ella acostó de nuevo a Yukari en la cama ''Gohan, sus heridas son muy feas'' dijo Kurumu con mucha pena mientras Moka bajaba la mirada, Gohan se acerco a la pequeña bruja el la miro dormida y sonrió ''Yukari eres realmente fuerte, fuiste capaz de resistir todo eso, te prometo que te cuidaremos, ya no estarás mas sola'' Gohan finalmente recupero un poco de su buen ánimo ''bueno creo que ella pasara la noche aquí ustedes que...eh?'' Gohan miro como la puerta se cerro de golpe ''pero a donde fueron?''.

Al cabo de unos minutos su puerta se abrió con fuerza ''Gohan, ya estamos aquí'' dijeron ambas al unísono trayendo algunas cosas pues ellas decidieron pasar la noche en la habitación de Gohan, este miro a Kurumu ''dime Kurumu, fuiste a tu cuarto con mi ropa puesta?'' ella se miro por completo ''oh no me había dado cuenta'' dijo luego empezó a olfatear la ropa de Gohan ''kya, la ropa de Gohan'' rió ella pero Moka enojada grito ''no hagas eso Kurumu, dámela'' ella estiro de la remera ''no, ahora es mía, Gohan me la dio'' , Gohan solo se rasco la cabeza, al paso del tiempo, todos se ducharon de y prepararon para dormir, Kurumu con la ropa de Gohan, e incluso Moka, ''eh Moka tu también?'' pregunto el, ''pues si, no es justo, yo también quiero usar la ropa de Gohan'' dijo ella finalmente todos se decidieron dormir, Gohan se recostó en un sillón y las chicas cerca de Yukari.

Ya al amanecer estos despertaron ''Kurumu, por que estas encima mio?'' pregunto Gohan ''ah es que tenia frío así que te abrace para sentirme bien'' dijo ella mientras que Moka los miraba muy enojada e inflando las mejillas ''eres malo Gohan'' exclamo ella mientras una gota de sudor cayo por Gohan, luego el rapida mente se paro y miro a la cama ''eh, donde esta Yukari?'', ''aquí estoy'' dijo ella saliendo asomándose por la mesa que el tenía en la abitación, ellos se acercaron y vieron que ella había preparado un gran desayuno '' realmente se los agradezco por ayudarme, aunque seguro que les traje problemas'' pero ella fue interrumpida cuando Gohan la abrazo fuertemente ''me alegro que estés bien Yukari'' ella se ruborizo un poco, Kurumu sorprendida se acerco a ellos ''pero tus heridas, han desaparecido todas, que hiciste?, ''no lo se al despertar ya estaba así'' respondió ella, ambas miraron a Gohan y Kurumu pregunto ''que fue lo que le diste?'', ''eso se fue la semilla del ermitaño, una especie de semilla mágica que curan heridas y te devuelve la fuerza'' ellas solo asintieron sin entender nada ''bueno que esperamos, desayunemos'' dijo Moka, luego de eso todos se prepararon para ir a la academia, excepto Yukari, ''no puede ser mi uniforme esta destrozado y no tengo dinero para comprar me otro'' exclamo ella pero Kurumu y Moka le pasaron una bolsa ''tómala, nosotras te compramos un nuevo uniforme ya que el otro estaba dañado'' dijo Moka ''sera mejor que estés agradecida enana, Gohan nos lo pidió'' ella miro a Gohan e inmediatamente salto a abrazarlo ''oh Gohan eres tan dulce'' exclamo ella poniéndose lo , '' me queda perfecto'' finalizo ella y todos fueron al la academia.

Unos días pasaron desde lo ocurrido, y el grupo ya escucho que Yukari se había disculpado con todos sus compañeros y ellos también hicieron lo mismo por ser tan duros con ella, ''y tu que piensas Gohan'' pregunto Moka ''pues ella esta creciendo, y esta madurando realmente rápido'' respondió el, luego Yukari viene corriendo ''pero si es la enana'' dijo Kurumu ''tu cállate vaca fea'' le contesto Yukari mientras dio un salto y dio un beso en la mejilla a Gohan ''Gohan te amo'' exclamo ella '' tu también Moka, pero me he enamorado de Gohan'' pero una furiosa Kurumu camino hacia ellos ''tu enana, Gohan me pertenece'' Kurumu agarro el brazo de Gohan y Yukari el otro ''no digas tonterías vaca gorda, el es mio'' Gohan era estirado de ambos lados pero frente a el estaba Moka parada sonriendo ''no Yukari, no digas eso, Gohan es mio'' grito dando le su tradicional mordida ''capu chuuuuuu'' Gohan se quejo de dolor ''no otra vez'' mientras que Pikoro que meditaba en el tejado murmuro ''hmpf, estos chicos''

Fin del capítulo 6

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, intentare terminar el siguiente lo más rápido que pueda.


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + Vampire pertenecen a sus dueños.

Capitulo 7 : En busca de un club, sirenas en la piscina.

Gohan ya había comenzado su entrenamiento diario, empezando siempre a las 05:00 a.m. de la mañana, el tenia puesto el dogui que le había regalado Pikoro (el que usaba al inicio de la saga de Majin Boo), ''bueno es hora de comenzar con mi entrenamiento y luego me preparare para ir a la academia'' menciono el dando un salto por la ventana y volando se dirigió al claro que el usaba como lugar de entrenamiento, llegando al lugar inmediatamente se puso a hacer sus calentamientos, ''bueno es hora de empezar haaaa'' grito el dando golpes a una velocidad increíble causando que el viento se parta frente a el, el voló alto en el cielo lanzando cantidad de ráfagas que luego giraron en dirección a el persiguiéndolo, el los esquivo todos y utilizando solo el poder de su ki ''haaaa'' ocasionó que todos estos explotaran doblando los arboles en tierra.

Gohan siguió entrenando hasta que finalmente el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, ''oh, ya es hora de regresar y prepararme para la academia, gggrrrrrrrgggggg(sonido del estomago) pero primero comeré algo'' Gohan voló a gran velocidad hacia el dormitorio de los chicos sin que nadie se de cuenta, entrando por la ventana y preparándose para ir a la academia, luego de todo eso el se dirigió hacia su refrigerador ''oh que hambre tengo'' pero al momento de abrirlo un sudor frío atravesó la espalda de Gohan ''eh? waaahhh no puede ser, no hay nada que comer'' grito el luego de un rato de estar gritando recordó cierto lugar y de nuevo la tranquilidad volvió a el ''ah es cierto, iré a comer a la cafetería''. El rápidamente se preparo y mu apresurado se dirigió a la cafetería pues el hambre de un saiyayin es algo de otro mundo , mientras caminaba su estomago lo amenazaba de muerte ''espero que nadie este en la cafetería, ya no puedo aguantar me muero de hambre ''se quejaba Gohan mientras que en su estomago parecía haber una gran guerra al instante el fue abrazado por la espalda por nadie mas ni nadie menos que Moka ''buenos días Gohan, como amaneciste?'' pregunto ella tan alegre como siempre, ''buenos días Moka, veo que estas alegre'' dijo el enseguida fue apresado por los pechos de Kurumu ''espera Kurumu, no puedo...'', ''oh mi hermosos Gohan, te amo'' grito ella provocando que aparezca la típica marca de enojo en la cabeza de Moka, en eso aparece Yukari que al instante dejo caer una pequeña bañera por Kurumu ''tu vaca fea ya dejalo, no puedes tocar a mi Gohan'' exclamo Yukari en estado de celos, luego miro a Gohan con brillos en sus ojos dando un salto hacia el y aferrándose por su cuello ''buenos días amor de mi vida'' grito ella con corazones flotando a su alrededor, Kurumu miro furiosa desde el suelo ''tu maldita pecho plano'' decía ella tratando de levantarse pero de nuevo Yukari dejo caer algo sobre ella, ''Yukari, ya no hagas eso y ya deja a Gohan'' esta vez fue Moka la que comento, ella miro a Moka ''Oh mi adorada Moka a ti también te amo'' exclamo Yukari dando un beso en la mejilla a Moka cosa que fue notada por todos los chicos del lugar.

''Que envidia''.

''Te amo''.

''se mi novia''.

Gritaban todos los chicos ocasionando un leve sonroja en la cara de Moka acercándose a Gohan ''Grrrrrrr(ya saben que es)'' gruño el estomago de Gohan ''kyaaa un monstruo, atrás Moka yo te protejo'' grito Yukari preparando se para la lucha ''no Yukari eso es...'' dijo Moka pero fue interrumpida por otro gruñido ''Grrrrrrr'', ''waaa esta mas cerca, debe ser peligroso'' Kurumu se levanto del suelo y le dio un pequeño golpe a Yukari en la cabeza ''si que eres tonta enana'' murmuro Kurumu ''(risas) Yukari eso es el estómago de Gohan'' menciono Moka inocente'' Yukari miro con asombro a un avergonzado Gohan ''increíble Gohan, se ve que en serio tienes hambre'' Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ''jeje es que no desayune, por eso me dirijo a la cafetería'' dijo el con su estomago a punto de empezar a hablar por si solo, pero Moka no dejaba de mirar a Gohan ''Moka tengo algo en la cara?'', ''no, es solo que, por mas que resista no puedo aguantar este dulce aroma'', una gota de sudor cayo por Gohan cuando Moka se acercaba mas y mas a el ''no espera Moka, aun es muy temprano y no comí nada'' pero ya fue muy tarde ''capu chuuuu'', ''waaa, nooo'' se quejo Gohan siendo mordido nuevamente, pero luego Moka recibió un pequeño golpe Parte de una furiosa Kurumu ''tu, ya basta ya deja de hacerle eso'' grito ella ''pero es muy rica'' murmuro Moka tímidamente ''pero nada'' volvió a gritar Kurumu a lo que también se unió Yukari ''tu vaca fea, deja en paz a mi amada Moka'' Kurumu y Yukari chocaron sus miradas de nuevo el estomago de Gohan empezó a rugir de nuevo ''este, chicas ya podemos ir a comer'' murmuro el, las chicas saltaron por el y fueron corriendo a la cafetería.

''Aaahhh ya me siento mejor'' dijo Gohan terminando con su último plato, como las tres lo miraban asombradas ''eres sorprendente Gohan, comer tanto y no subir de peso'' comento una fascinada Moka ''que envidia'' murmuraron Kurumu y Yukari. Todos salieron de la cafetería dirigiéndose a clases, pero Moka se había quedado atrás por olvidar su bolso _''rayos como pude olvidar mi bolso'' _pensaba ella mientras lo recogía, de pronto uno estudiante masculino aparece frente a ella ''tu eres Moka Akashiya?'' le pregunto este, ella con toda su inocencia le respondió ''así es, mucho gusto, pero ya tengo que irme'' dijo ella intentando marcharse pero el otro la agarro de la mano y la estiro un poco brusco ''vamos espera, no volveré a tener la oportunidad de hablarte de nuevo, quédate'' dijo este amenazante apretando cada ver mas fuerte el brazo de Moka ''oye, espera, debo ir a clases, y me estas lastimando'' dijo Moka con un ligero dolor ''olvídate de las clases, no te dejare ir, siempre estas alrededor de ese estúpido de Gohan'' a Moka le hizo enojar que esta persona hablara mal de Gohan así que defendió a su querido amigo ''no se quien seas, pero no dejare que hables mal de Gohan'' exclamo ella ''cállate maldita'' grito ese sujeto empujándola y poniéndola contra la pared ''en este momento te haré mía Moka Akashiya'' dijo este con una mirada de loco, Moka esta vez tuvo miedo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que desesperada llamar a la persona en que mas ella confiaba, pues sabía que el la protegería ''Gohaaaaaan, sálvame'' grito ella a punto de ser abusada, ''huhuhu nadie te escuchara'', ''creo que si fue escuchada'' se pudo oír una voz bastante cerca ambos miraron en dirección a la voz y la cara de Moka se ilumino de felicidad al ver ahí a sus amigos que vinieron a ayudarla, ''tu monstruo feo, sera mejor que la dejes en paz'' grito Yukari furiosa no le agradaba para nada que alguien molestara a Moka, ''y si no lo hago que?'' pregunto el sujeto ''pues Gohan te dará una paliza'' grito Yukari segura, ''así es, nadie puede vencer a mi Gohan'' grito Kurumu , Gohan se acerco un poco a Moka ''sera mejor que la dejes en paz, no quiero lastimarte'' dijo Gohan amenazadora mente ''que me harás daño, no me hagas reír'' exclamo esa persona dando una patada a Moka tirándola al piso ''kyyaaa'' grito Moka de dolor, en ese momento la ira de de Gohan estallo explosiva mente.

Gohan dio un fuerte golpe al abdomen de esa persona que se atrevió a lastimar a Moka, el que molestaba a Moka escupió gran cantidad de sangre, ''aarrgg'' luego le dio un golpe a la cara, estrellándola contra la pared y de la cabeza le empezó a chorrear gran cantidad de sangre, salpicando las paredes finalmente Gohan lo levanto del cuello, ''te lo advierto, jamas intentes poner un dedo encima de una de ellas, o lo pagaras realmente caro'' exclamo este, dejándolo caer, ''uh, umm gracias por ayudarme Gohan'' exclamo Moka tímidamente ''no te preocupes, ahora entiendo por que tardabas tanto, pero no dejare que nadie las lastime, y que pongan un dedo encima de ustedes'' las chicas sonrojadas miraron a Gohan, luego saltaron todos encima de el ''oh Gohan, eres tan tierno, por eso te queremos'' dijeron todas al unisono. Ya en el salón de clases todos esperaban a la maestra hasta que por fin decidió aparecer ''siento haber tardado chicos, es que estaba comiendo un delicioso pescado'' reía ella como una gota de sudor cayó por todos, ''bueno hoy hablaremos de lo importante que es permanecer en su forma humana'' decía la maestra hasta que un estudiante levanto la mano y hablo ''maestra su cola'' murmuro el, la maestra se puso un poco roja y araño la cara de este ''aaaahhh'' se quejo este. ''Bueno de todos modos hoy es un día especial para todos ustedes, deben inscribirse a algún club extra curricular, habrá muchos clubes que esperan reclutarlos, oh por cierto no se olviden de pasar por mi club del periódico'' la señorita se despidió y salio rápida mente por la puerta.

Gohan y Moka caminaban por las afueras de la academia ''esto es asombroso, mira cuanta gente hay aquí'' dijo Gohan sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar ''estoy segura que todos se unirán a un club'' exclamo Moka, ''bueno Gohan ahora hay que ir a buscar algún club que nos guste, me uniré a cualquiera en donde estés tu'' dijo ella abrazando el brazo de Gohan ''esta bien busquemos un club'' finalizo Gohan y ambos caminaron en dirección a todos los mostradores, ''mira ese de que se tratara?'' pregunto Gohan, Moka junto con Gohan se acercaron a este, ''disculpe, pero que clase de club es este?'' pregunto Gohan parado frente a ellos ''este es el club del descubrimiento'' respondió el representante, ''oh eso se oye realmente interesante'' dijo Moka, el representante continuo ''si descubrir nuevos tipos de bebidas para...'' pero Moka furiosa grito ''ustedes déjense de bromas, no nos uniremos a un club de bebedores, no dejare a Gohan cerca de ustedes ni por un segundo'' ella estiro a Gohan enojada alejándolo de todos ellos ''esos son gente con problemas de bebidas, no dejare que te acerques a ellos Gohan'' Gohan solo asintió con una gota de sudor en la frente, de pronto aparecieron dos bellas señoritas saltando por el ''amor mio me extrañaste?'' pregunto Kurumu asfixiando le con sus pechos, hasta que una pequeña bañera de oro apareció sobre ella y la dejo en el piso, ''tu vaca fea ya déjalo'' dijo Yukari pero al instante de mirar a Gohan cambio de forma de ser ''kyaaa Gohan a que club te unirás?'' pregunto ella ''aun no lo se, yo pensé que ya se unieron a algún club'' interrogo Gohan a ambas ''pues yo me uniré al club que tu te unas amado mio'' dijo Kurumu con un corazón formado en los ojos, esto ocasiono que a Moka le entrara un poco de celos, cosa que Kurumu noto y mirándola empezó a molestarla ''huh? realmente pensaste que te dejaría a Gohan para ti sola?, pues no'' exclamo ella chocando su mirada con la de Moka, Yukari abrazo el brazo de Moka ''yo me uniré a cualquier club donde estén mis amados Gohan y Moka'' Gohan rió un poco ''entonces busquemos todos un club'' y todo el grupo se puso en marcha mientras las chicas abrazaban a Gohan.

El grupo iba caminando hasta que unas dulces palabras llegaron al oído de Gohan ''vamos no sean tímidos, únanse al club de artes marciales'' Gohan volteo rápidamente cosa que las chicas miraron con curiosidad, el vio el cartel del club ''_oh rayos quisiera unirme, pero las chicas se enojarían no quiero ser egoísta''_ pensaba Gohan un poco decepcionado sin darse cuenta que las chicas lo estaban mirando.

''Gohan te sucede algo?'' pregunto Moka.

''Eh por que lo dices'' le respondió Gohan.

''Quieres unirte a ese club no es así?'' le volvio a preguntar ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Gohan solo aparto la mirada, ''Gohan, si quieres unirte a ese club, pues, únete'' decía Moka aunque por dentro se sentía un poco decepcionada pues ella quería estar con Gohan en algún club, ''no Moka, que dices, vayamos hay que encontrar algún club'' dijo el rascándose la cabeza pero esta vez Kurumu lo interrumpió casi regañándolo ''No Gohan, si quieres unirte a ese club, hazlo, tu debes hacer lo que te guste, no te preocupes por los demás'' decía ella aunque también quería estar con Gohan, ''pero no se enojaran conmigo'' pregunto Gohan tímidamente ''no te preocupes Gohan, debes ser feliz'' exclamo Moka empujándolo para que de dirija al club, mientras que Yukari abrazo su brazo ''ve Gohan y muestra les quien manda'' grito ella, ''gracias chicas'' finalizo el dirigiéndose al club, mientras las chicas lo seguían un poco decepcionada, llegando cerca del lugar de reclutamiento vio a Pikoro parado cruzado de brazos a un lado del lugar, ''oh, señor Pikoro veo que eres el maestro del club de artes marciales'' dijo Gohan sonriendo, ''hola Gohan, así es lo soy, estos débiles necesitan un entrenamiento a la antigua'' una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de Gohan recordando esos duros días de entrenamiento _''pobre chicos no saben lo que les espera'', _''por cierto Gohan, pienso organizar un torneo de artes marciales'' dijo el sonriendo, el rostro de Gohan se ilumino en ese momento ''es en serio?'' dijo el emocionado esperando tener algún rival fuerte para enfrentarlo, ''(risas) tu no te preocupes por inscribirte, fuiste el primero en la lista, es obvio que tu participaras, pensando en eso también piensas unirte al club de artes marciales'' pregunto Pikoro Gohan asintió con la cabeza '' de hecho si, necesito un poco de acción de vez en cuando'' dijo el cosa que fue escuchada por por el que parecía ser el mas fuerte del club ''así que tu quieres unirte al club?'' pregunto esa persona ''para unirte al club necesitas durar por lo menos un round con el líder del club'' volvió a mencionar ''y supongo que ese eres tu'' exclamo Gohan con voz desafiante mientras sonreía, pero Kurumu y Moka se sorprendieron al ver al adversario de Gohan ''espera Gohan, no lo hagas el es Haiji Mijamoto'' exclamo Kurumu, ''el es el líder del club de artes marciales, no es fácil de vencer, enfrentarse a el no es una buena idea Gohan'' exclamo Moka un poco preocupada, pero Gohan solo sonreía mientras que Pikoro empezó a reír ''(risas) Haiji te recomiendo que no te confíes, el es alguien realmente difícil de vencer'' decía Pikoro pues sabia que esto no era nada para Gohan.

''Gracias por la preocupación Pikoro sensei, pero estoy seguro que puedo dominar esta pelea, dime cual es tu nombre chico'' pregunto Haiji como Gohan le respondió ''soy Son Gohan'' el respondió con una sonrisa, ''oh, así que tu eres el que venció a esos matones, esto sera interesante, que comience la pelea'' grito el Haiji inmediatamente lanzo una serie de golpes a Gohan, pero el los esquivo sin ningún problema, ''huh? veo que eres rápido, pero eso no es suficiente'' grito Haiji saltando e intentando aterrizar una patada en Gohan pero el lo detuvo con una sola mano, un poco impresionado Haiji lanzo varios puñetazos a Gohan pero Gohan lo esquivaba a tan increíble velocidad que paresia que ninguno lo tocaba ''pero, por que no lo puedo golpear?'' grito Haiji entonces Gohan fue por Haiji y le conecto un fuerte golpe al abdomen ''aarrgg'' Haiji retrocedió con mucho dolor sujetándose el estómago , pero Haiji tenía una fuerte voluntad de lucha, así que se puso de pie listo para continuar la pelea, lo que dejo bastante satisfecho a Gohan ya que era el único que pudo aguantar un golpe de el y aún estar dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

''No esta mal Gohan, de hecho no esta nada mal, puedo ver por que todos te tienen tanto miedo, pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ellos, no me vencerás fácil mente'' Haiji corrió por Gohan lanzando gran variedad de golpes y patadas, Gohan sonreía pues era el único que se atrevía a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas sin bacilar, Haiji lanzo un tremendo golpe pero Gohan lo paro con un solo dedo, ''pero que demonios'' grito Haiji realmente sorprendido.

''Oye estas viendo lo mismo que yo?'' las conversaciones alrededor de ellos comenzo.

''Así es no lo puedo creer, paro un golpe de Haiji Mijamoto con solo un dedo'' le respondió otro.

''Pero que demonios es Gohan, ni siquiera el club de artes marciales puede con el'' seguían los murmullos.

Moka se encontraba realmente sorprendida, ''chicas vieron eso?'' dijo ella realmente sorprendida. ''Mi Gohan es muy fuerte'' grito Kurumu, ''no es tuyo vaca es mio'' finalizo Yukari.

Haiji empezó a reír ''(risas) eres muy fuerte Gohan, parece que tendré que usar mi mejor técnica, muy pocas veces tengo la necesidad de usarlo, pero tu demostraste ser un digno luchador'' decía el adoptando una posición distinta, llevando un brazo hacia atrás, inmediatamente Gohan noto que el ki alrededor del brazo de Haiji empezó a aumentar, ''_Haji, sin darse cuenta esta manipulando su ki'' _penso Gohan, ''esto termina ahora, IMPULSO POTENTE'' grito Haiji dando un golpe frente a el lanzando lo que para un ojo inexperto seria una ráfaga de aire, pero Gohan sonrió pues el sabía que en realidad era una leve manipulación de ki, Gohan levanto un poco mas su ki y con solo mirar esa ráfaga la disipó totalmente, ''pero que demonios, es mi mejor ataque'' exclamo Haiji extremadamente sorprendido, ''eres fuerte Haiji, ahora es mi turno'' exclamo Gohan, pegando el frente a el lanzando el mismo ataque que Haiji, pero el de Gohan era mucho mas poderoso que ocasiono que la mayoría de los presentes retrocedieran por la fuerza del ataque, a Haiji lo mando algunos metros atrás, ''eso fue increíble'' dijo Haiji luego corrió por Gohan con una patada, pero este lo atrapo en pleno vuelo luego lo arrojo recorriendo el equivalente a cinco metros, Haiji de nuevo pudo reincorporarse pero Gohan apareció frente a el a una velocidad increíble dándole un fuerte golpe al rostro estrellándolo contra la pared ocasionando que se formaran varias grietas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso al ver como Gohan derroto tan fácil al mas fuerte del club de artes marciales y sin recibir tan siquiera un solo golpe, el rosario de Moka empezó a brillar_, ''este Gohan, que sera en realidad, que sera realmente un saiyayin?'' _pensaba ella pues cada vez le despertaba mas interés por el poder de Gohan, este camino hacia Haiji, ''vamos Haiji sigamos con la pelea'' dijo el pero Haiji ya no podía estar de pie finalmente Pikoro se acerco al ellos, ''ya es suficiente Gohan, has ganado'' decía el, luego miro a Haiji quien escupía un poco de sangre ''entonces Haiji, que te parece Gohan, se puede unir al club'' Haiji a duras penas se puso de pie, ''Gohan eres increíblemente fuerte, pudiste parar mi mejor ataque con solo mirarlo, seria un honor tenerte en el club'' finalizo Haiji estando de pie a duras penas, Gohan se acerco a el y lo ayudo a caminar ''de verdad lo siento Haiji, me deje llevar, pero tengo que rechazar la oferta, me sentiría muy solo sin ellas en el club'' dijo Gohan mirando hacia las chicas quienes le sonrieron, ''así que te veo en el torneo Haiji'', ''lo mismo digo Gohan entrenare duro para derrotarte'' finalizo el como Gohan se dirigió hacia Moka y las demás, ''eres muy fuerte Gohan'' dijo Kurumu mientras lo abrazaba, ''eres genial Gohan, no puedo esperar para ser tu novia'' grito Yukari luego Moka se acerco a ellos, ''y dinos Gohan te unirás a ese club?'' murmuro ella un poco triste pues ella quería estar con su amigo, ''no al final lo rechace, me sentiría muy solo si ustedes no están conmigo'' exclamo el como las chicas lo miraron un poco sonrojadas luego todas saltaron a los brazos de el ''wwaaaaaa, Gohan eres muy bueno, yo no quería que te unieras a otro club y me dejes sola'' dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, ''lo siento chicas, unámonos al mismo club'' dijo el y el grupo se dirigieron a ver los demás estantes, siguieron caminando hasta que se cruzaron por otro puesto donde al parecer muchos de los estudiantes ya se habían inscrito, ''miren ese club se ve interesante, vayamos a ver'' grito emocionada Yukari.

El grupo se dirigió al puesto y fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer ''yo soy Ichinose Tamao, la capitana del club de natación, aquí organizaremos competencias y varias fiestas en la piscina, así que en este momento pueden unirse a la fiesta que se dará en nuestra piscina privada, tenemos trajes para todos los hombres'' decía ella como todos los estudiantes masculinos gritaron de felicidad yendo rápidamente a cambiarse para nadar, ''oh club de natación, fiesta en la piscina, tenemos que unirnos a este club'' grito Yukari corriendo hacia los baños a cambiarse, ''es la primera vez que te doy la razón, Gohan apúrate y vayamos'' grito Kurumu corriendo tras Yukari ''este se ve divertido, que dices Moka?'' dijo Gohan realmente animado ''eh..bueno..Gohan es que yo no puedo'' pero Moka fue interrumpida por Tamao ''así que tu eres el famoso Gohan, eres mas lindo de lo que pensé'' decia ella poniendo de mal humor a Moka ''te unirás a nuestro club verdad?, anda ve y cámbiate quiero nadar contigo, no me hagas esperar'' finalizo ella ''esta bien, las veo en la piscina'' grito Gohan mientras se dirigía al baño de hombres. Tamao miro sonriendo a Moka ''Son Gohan sera mío, Moka Akashiya, segun los rumores eres un vampiro eso significa que en esta fiesta no nos molestaras'' finalizo ella dirigiéndose hacia la piscina dejando a una Moka muy enojada.

Mientras Kurumu y Yukari ya estaban en sus trajes de baño esperando a Gohan ''donde esta el quiero mostrarle mi traje de baño'' decía Kurumu mientras que Yukari grito ''ahí viene, Gohaaaaan'' grito ella y ambas fueron corriendo junto a el ''míranos Gohan'' dijeron ambas ''que tal nos vemos'' Gohan las miro de pie a cabeza Kurumu llevaba un traje de baño muy revelador y sensual mientras que Yukari uno mas reservado(parecido a los trajes de baños escolares) ''se ven muy bonitas chicas'', ''kyyaaaa, tu si sabes que decir'' exclamaron ambas al unísono ''espérenme aquí que me iré a cambiarme'' dijo el ambas se quedaron pensando y murmuraron ''veremos gohan sin remera?'' dijo Kurumu ''si, no puedo esperar'' finalizo Yukari mientras que los demás hombre miraban a Gohan con celos extremos.

''Ese maldito tiene a las mas hermosas de la academia a su lado''

''Por que? que le ven a el'' decía otro furioso.

Moka que por fin llego al lugar se encontró con Kurumu y Yukari que miraban seriamente en cierta dirección ''que es lo que hacen?'' pregunto ella ''esperamos a Gohan fue a cambiarse para entrar a nadar, sin remera!'' dijo Yukari Moka se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse a Gohan sin remera, luego de una pequeña espera por fin apareció la persona que tanto esperaban, ver a Gohan sin remera era mejor de lo que imaginaban, como el se acercaba las tres se ponían aún mas rojas, ''como me veo?'' pregunto Gohan las chicas ni siquiera podían hablar quedaron cautivadas por el cuerpo perfecto que poseía Gohan viendo que este también poseía varias cicatrices de peleas pasadas que lo hacían ver mucho mejor, ''te ves muy bien Gohan'' dijo Kurumu abrazándolo mirando mas de cerca su cuerpo _''aaahhhh pero que hermoso'' _pensaba ella luego Yukari se unió a ellos ''Gohan amor mio eres hermoso'' finalmente Moka un poco tímida se acerco a ellos te ves muy bien Gohan, dijo ella con una extrema timidez el solo se limito a sonreír y una chica que pasaba por ahí vio a Gohan y su muy bien tonificado cuerpo ''kyyyyyaaaaaa es Gohan y esta sin ropa'' grito esta ocasionando que todas las chicas voltearan y vieran a un muy sonrojado Gohan ''kyyyaaaaaa'' gritaron todas incluso algunas tenían una hemorragia nasal, ''es mucho mas lindo'' volvieron a gritar todas lo que ocasiono que la chicas hirvieran en celos, ''atrás el es mio'' gritaron Yukari y Kurumu frente a Gohan lo que ocasiono que todas las chicas volvieran a la piscina, ''vamos a nadar Gohan'' dijeron ambas corriendo hacia la piscina, Gohan volteo y miro a Moka ''ven Moka vayamos a divertirnos'' dijo el con su típica sonrisa ''lo que pasa Gohan es que yo no'' pero de nuevo fue interrumpida cuando una muy sensual Tamao se acerco a Gohan en un traje de baño muy sexy ''Gohan donde estabas?, te estaba esperando ven vamos'' decía ella mientras estiraba a Gohan este no tuvo mas opción que seguirla.

La fiesta empezó y se podía ver a Kurumu y Yukari compitiendo entre ellas y a muchas otras señoritas, mientras Gohan nadaba junto con Tamao comentarios de nuevo se formaban alrededor de ellos.

''Tamao es muy hermosa y como siempre Gohan se esta llevando toda la atención'' exclamo furioso uno de los estudiantes masculinos.

''Por que siempre se acercan a ese bastardo tan peligroso, todo seria mejor si el no estuviera'' seguían las conversaciones como las chicas que estaban nadando cerca de Gohan también tenían sus propias conversaciones, ''no es justo por que Tamao se queda con Gohan, yo lo quiero'' decía una de ellas, ''tienes razón, ahora que no esta cerca de Moka Tamao lo aleja de todas, lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero'' decían ellas. Mientras que Moka cada vez se encontraba mas molesta por ver a Tamao acercarse tanto a Gohan ''por que Gohan deja que se le acerque tanto'' murmuraba ella cada vez mas molesta ''ven Gohan'' decía Tamao dando un abrazo a Gohan por la espalda, finalmente Moka explotó ''ya déjalo en paz, Gohan no dejes que cualquier mujer te abrace, me voy'' grito ella marchándose del lugar pero Gohan se acerco al borde de la piscina, ''espera Moka por que estas tan enojada, acaso te hice algo malo?'' pregunto el ''no es eso solo que yo...'' pero Tamao se acerco a ellos y arrojo un poco de agua a Moka ''si no quieres estar aquí solo vete niñita y deja de ser egoísta'' Moka con mucho dolor miro a Gohan y salio corriendo mientras lloraba ''waaaaaahhh'', Gohan la miro un poco preocupado pues esta vez estaba seguro que hizo algo malo sin darse cuenta ''Moka?'' murmuro el, ''déjala Gohan, ella solo quiere llamar tu atención'' dijo ella con cierta sonrisa burlona _''así que los rumores sobre los vampiros son verdad''_ pensaba ella, mientras que cerca de ellos Kurumu seguía compitiendo con Yukari ''enana, maldita Gohan es mio'' grito Kurumu, ''déjate de idioteces vaca, el y Moka son míos'' finalizo la pequeña bruja.

Moka llego a un callejón en la academia y allí cayo al piso golpeándose la cabeza sangrando un poco ''aaauuuuu, duele'' decía ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos ''_tu tonta, como se te ocurre acercarte a una piscina? eres idiota o que?_'' exclamo Inner Moka hablando con la Moka exterior ''el rosario de nuevo?'' murmuro Moka _''sabes bien que el agua nos puede paralizar y al agotar toda nuestra energía nos matara, el agua es el punto mas débil de los vampiros''_ le regañaba Inner Moka _''recuerda que este también es mi cuerpo, así que ya déjate de bromas me tienes harta junto con Gohan''_ pero Moka tampoco podía mantenerse callada ''no!, yo estoy hasta de este cuerpo, por que no puedo ser normal? quiero nadar, quiero estar cerca de Gohan'' finalizo ella mientras pequeños rayos eléctricos rodeaban su cuerpo castigando la y produciendo le algunas heridas un poco profundas y varias quemaduras, ''aaahhhhh'' se escucho un grito ''eso viene de la piscina, oh no Gohan esta en peligro'' dijo ella levantado se a duras penas _''idiota no vayas, quedaras peor de lo que estas''_ le regaño Inner Moka pero Moka hizo caso omiso a eso ''no me importa, Gohan esta en peligro lo ayudare''.

Aunque todos se divertían Gohan se veía un poco decaído por lo sucedido con Moka, entonces Tamao fue a verlo ''que te sucede Gohan?, no puedes dejar de pensar en Moka Akashiya?, olvídate de ella ahora me tienes a mi esta bien?'' exclamo ella mientras sonreía abrazándolo al instante se dio cuenta que varias de las chicas lo rodearon ''que están haciendo?'' exclamo el como todas las chicas tomaron su verdadera forma, sus piernas desaparecieron en vez de ellas tuvieron la parte posterior de un pez como también escamas les aparecía a todas incluyendo a Tamao, ''huhuhu Gohan el chico mas peligroso de la academia, toda esa energía debe ser mía'' grito ella Gohan esquivo un ataque de ella flotando en el aire ''pero que les pasa a todas ellas?'' pregunto el sorprendido viendo como las chicas en su forma de sirena atacaban a todos y le robaban sus fuerzas ''ellas les roban su energía y los convierte en ancianos'' dijo el un poco preocupado pero sus preocupaciones aumentaron cuando vio a Yukari y Kurumu rodeadas, ''esto se ve mal Kurumu'' dijo la pequeña ''van dos veces en un día en que te doy la razón'' conversaban ambas pensando que hacer ''Kurumu usa tus alas toma a Yukari y elevate, esas cosas pueden matarte'' Kurumu miro a Gohan y vio que el no estaba bromeando ''sujeta te Yukari'' grito ella agarrándola y elevando se ''que son esas cosas pregunto Gohan Yukari miro a este seriamente a Gohan ''esas son sirenas Gohan, ellos absorben energía de los seres vivos para mantenerse sanos'' decía ella Gohan miro hacia la piscina y vio como varios estudiantes estaban por perder sus vidas ''Kurumu no pienses en bajar yo me haré cargo'' exclamo el descendiendo de nuevo casi tocando el agua ''yo seré su oponente dejen a los demás'' decía el como una extraña aura lo rodeo las sirenas lo miraron fascinadas ''toda esa energía debe ser mía'' gritaron todas saltando por el quien los esquivaba a todas hasta que de la nada se escucho un grito ''Gohan espera yo te ayudare'' grito Moka corriendo hacia la piscina ''no espera es muy peligroso'' grito Gohan deteniendo a Moka al borde de la piscina pero Tamao apareció frente a ella estirando a Moka hacia el agua inmediatamente ondas eléctricas azotaron la piscina ''eh pero que sucede'' grito Gohan bastante preocupado ''Gohan salva a Moka'' grito Yukari dejando muy confundido a este ''Gohan el agua es la debilidad de los vampiros Moka podría morir si continua así'' finalizo Kurumu cosa que hizo entender a Gohan la razón del enojo de Moka, el miro a Tamao furioso ''tu lo sabias y aún así la estas lastimando'' decía el dando golpes a varias de las sirenas dejándolas fuera del combate al instante causándole un poco de miedo a algunas de ellas Gohan voló alto y cayo en picada a una tremenda velocidad chocando contra la piscina con la que remato de nuevo a varias de las sirenas sacándolas del agua con inmenso dolor ''kyyaaaa''.

Gohan rápidamente agarro a una herida Moka y la saco del agua llevándola fuera de la piscina, Kurumu aterrizo luego al lado de el , ''chicas que puedo hacer para salvarla?'' dijo Gohan sumamente preocupado ''no lo se, no tengo idea de la relación de los vampiros con el agua'' menciono Kurumu Yukari miro detenidamente esos rayos que la torturaban ''Gohan creo que esos pequeños rayos es la causa de su dolor'' exclamo ella Gohan miro a Moka y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella inmediatamente todos esos pequeños rayos pasaron a Gohan rodeándolo pero rápidamente los rayos se concentraron en su puño ''co...como hiciste eso? es increíble'' casi grito una muy asombrada Kurumu al mismo tiempo que el rosario empezó a brillar ''oye tu hazme aparecer, quiero darles una lección a estos estúpidos peces'' dijo ella realmente molesta, el al instante quita el rosario y de nuevo se produjo la transformación apareciendo el poderoso monstruo clase S el vampiro, Gohan la miro con cierta tristeza ''lo siento mucho Moka, por mi culpa sufriste bastante'' pero ella solo aparto la mirada ''discúlpate después de acabar con todos estos débiles ''exclamo ella Gohan asintió y los pequeños rayos eléctricos en su puño formaron una pequeña bola de energía que la arrojo a la piscina haciendo que las aguas salten ''que fue eso'' murmuro Inner Moka sin que nadie la escuchara pero no presto mucha importancia a eso ella se dirigió hacia las sirenas que quedaban ''ustedes seres patéticos conozcan su lugar'' grito ella repartiendo patadas a las sirenas que escupían gran cantidad de sangre por las fuerza de los golpes ella se volvió a acercar a Gohan pero Tamao salio del agua saltando por Inner Moka ''cuidado Moka'' grito Gohan y de un solo parpadeo apareció en el camino de Tamao propinándole un fuerte golpe elevándola alto en el cielo ''aaarrrggg'' se quejo ella al instante Gohan apareció frente a ella dándole una patada final en el vientre ella sintió como si la partieran en dos escupiendo chorros de sangre estrellándose y eliminando por completo el agua de la piscina, Inner Moka que impresionada ''de donde vendrá esa fuerza'' murmuraba ella para si misma.

Al fondo de la piscina se encontraba Tamao muy mal herida y en mal estado ''aahh, aarrggg,arrrrrggg, diablos...no..no puedo moverme me duele mucho, por..favor que alguien me ayude'' decía ella adoptando su forma humana Gohan descendía lenta mete hasta estar al lado de Tamao ''no..por favor...ya no puedo, me rindo...por favor no me hagas daño'', Gohan se arrodillo al lado de ella ''no te preocupes no te haré nada, se que lo hiciste por que necesitabas hacerlo para vivir, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, ya no lo vuelvas a hacer esta bien?'' sonrió Gohan a una Tamao que le devolvió la sonrisa ''de acuerdo lo siento Gohan'' finalizo ella, el la cargo entre los brazos y la recostó al borde de la piscina se dirigió junto a las otras sirenas quienes lo miraban con temor ''chicas denle esto y lleven la a la enfermería y no lo vuelvan a hacer'' decía el pasando le una extraña semilla a las chicas, ellas con mucha precaución y sin sacar la vista de Gohan se acercaron y llevaron a Tamao a la enfermería, mientras que Gohan ser acerco a sus amigas y se disculpo de nuevo con Inner Moka ''perdón por no darme cuenta de...'' pero ella lo interrumpió ''a mi no me importa, mejor discúlpate con la otra yo'' exclamo ella poniéndose de nuevo el rosario y volviendo la dulce Moka ''Moka perdón por no darme cuenta de tu sufrimiento en verdad lo siento mucho'' pero ella sin pensarlo lo abrazo cálida mente ''no tienes que preocuparte Gohan, no lo sabias no es tu culpa'' pero una muy celosa Kurmu y Yukari reventaron en ira ''no te aproveches de la situación, aléjate de mi Gohan'' incluso Yukari estaba de acuerdo con Kurumu ''Moka te amo pero aléjate de Gohan'' grito ella Gohan solo sonrió pues también se había dado cuenta de que todas las heridas de Moka desaparecieron ''ahora que lo pienso, al final no nos unimos a un club'' todas asintieron como suspiraron al mismo tiempo Moka también hizo un pequeño comentario ''ademas dudo que haya algún club abierto'' pero de la nada Kurumu hizo cierto comentario que cambio el estado de ánimo de todos ''por cierto Gohan me gustaría que ya no te vistieras'' ocasionando que Gohan estallara en vergüenza ella ahogo a Gohan en sus pechos ''oh Gohan tan perfecto, te amo'' pero de nuevo los celos azotaron a las demás ''tu vaca fea ya déjalo'' grito Yukari estirando a Gohan justo en ese momento la señorita Nekonome paso casualmente por ese lugar ''oh chicos, encontraron algún club?'', ''no maestra'' dijeron Moka Kurumu y Gohan, ''entonces los invito a todos al club del periódico podran empezar mañana después de clases'' decía ella como todos estaban muy felices ''oh podre pasar mucho tiempo con mi Gohan'' gritaba feliz Kurumu pero Moka celosa la regaño ''no Kurumu aléjate de el, ya déjalo'' gritaba ella.

Yukari se acerco al frente de Gohan ''que bien estaremos en el mismo club, es hora que haga algo que siempre quise hacer'' exclamo ella acercándose al cuello de Gohan ''capu chuuuu'', ''espera nooooo'' grito Gohan como Kurumu miro a Yukari ''yo también quiero hacerlo, capuu chuuuuu'', ''waaaa tu también?'' se quejaba el, como Moka se paro frente a ellos inflando las mejillas ''esperen yo soy la que hace eso'' pero Kurumu la miro sonriendo burlona mente ''oh, pues perdiste tu oportunidad'' entonces Moka frunció el ceño mirando a Gohan ''Gohan eres muy injusto, eso lo hago yo no ellas'' una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Gohan ''pero ahora que hice?.

Fin del capítulo 7.

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre tratare de terminarlos lo antes posible, esperen el siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad : no soy dueño de Dragon ball z y Rosario + vampire pertenecen a sus dueños.

Capítulo 8 : El club del periódico, quien es el mirón perbertido?.

Pikoro se encontraba meditando en soledad, sobre el tejado de la academia pensando en como podría hacer interesante el futuro torneo y sobre los posibles integrantes de este _''veamos, como podre hacerlo interesante?''_ el pensaba mientras meditaba en silencio luego empezó a murmurar, ''el primer confirmado es Gohan y posiblemente Haiji querrá participar, así que hasta ahora tendré dos confirmados, aún me faltan participantes, aunque eso sera por poco tiempo'' murmuraba el como la noche empezaba a caer y todos se preparaban para dormir hasta que un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos ''kyaaaa'' grito una chica, el giro hacia el grito y vio como un ser se desplazaba a gran velocidad aunque Pikoro lo pudo ver perfectamente ya que esa velocidad no era nada para el ''oh así que esas cosas existen?, bueno en este lugar eso no me sorprende'' dijo el mientras seguía con la vista a ese extraño ser.

Otro día había pasado y como era costumbre Gohan había terminado su sesión se entrenamiento, luego preparándose para ir a la academia, el día transcurrió normalmente excepto por las peleas de Moka, Kurumu y Yukari por Gohan, finalmente las clases habían terminado ''Gohan, hoy empezamos a ir juntos al club verdad?'' grito Kurumu emocionada ''espera Kurumu, no puedo...'' pero el fue interrumpido cuando Kurumu lo apretó mas fuerte ''estoy tan feliz de estar en el mismo club que mi amor'' decía ella mientras chocaba su mirada junto con la de Moka mientras le sacaba la lengua y Moka le gruñía hasta que Yukari se unió a ellas haciendo caer una cubeta sobre Kurumu ''cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir aléjate de Gohan vaca gorda'' Kurumu del suelo la miro furiosa pero Gohan detuvo a todas ''esperen chicas, hay que llevarnos bien ya que ahora estaremos en el mismo club que dicen?'' les dijo Gohan con su habitual sonrisa, ''Gohan tiene razón ya vayamos'' también decía Moka mientras miraba a Gohan y todo el grupo se dirigió al salón del club viendo luego para su sorpresa que ellos eran los únicos en el salón ''disculpe sensei pero donde esta el resto de los miembros?'' pregunto Gohan mientras miraba el resto del salón que estaba vacío ''eh, la verdad es que estos son todos los miembros'' dijo la maestra mientras inclinaba hacia un lado la cabeza ''QUEEE!'' exclamo el grupo entero en voz alta.

''Como es eso que no hay mas miembros'' grito desde su asiento Kurumu mientras la maestra retrocedía.

''Entonces este no es un verdadero club?'' pregunto Moka ya levantada de su asiento un poco molesta.

''Este club es muy aburrido, vayámonos , no quiero estar aquí'' exclamo Yukari estirando a Gohan, pero la señorita los volvió a detener ''lo que sucede es que en los últimos tiempos los reclutamientos no han sido muy buenos'', ''pues eso no es nuestra culpa sensei'' volvió a mencionar Kurumu pero una figura entro sonriente por la puerta aliviando a la maestra ''vamos, no sean duros con la maestra, ella no quiere perder el club'' decía este, la maestra empezó a sonreír ''chicos el es el presidente del club Morioka Ginei'', este se acerco un poco al grupo ''pero todos ustedes me pueden decir Gin'' esa persona guiño un ojo a las chicas luego les entrego a cada una un ramo de rosas, ellas sonrieron con nerviosismo, Krumu miro el ramo y luego a Gohan _''me gustaría que Gohan me diera flores como estas_'' decía ella mientras miraba a Gohan con corazones en sus ojos cosa que fue vista por Moka e inmediatamente le dio un pellizco ''Gohan por que la miras tanto?'' pregunto ella un poco celosa, una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Gohan preguntándose que había hecho. Gin siguió intentando coquetear con Kurumu y Moka, ''Gohan no me gustan las personas como estas, no quiero que coquetee conmigo'' Kurumu se escondió tras Gohan, ''bueno ya se conocen, Gin es el único miembro de segundo que tenemos, así que me marcho'' finalmente la señorita Nekonome se marcho del lugar, ''una vez mas bienvenidos todos al club del periódico, nuestra misión es la distribución de las noticias a toda la academia'' mientras Gin hablaba Gohan y Yukari tenían una pequeña conversación ''oye Gohan, este tipo me da una mala sensación'' murmuro en voz baja ella ''puede ser cierto, pero no se ve malo'' mientras el pensaba a sus adentros _''aunque no se vea malo no elimina esa extraña sensación''. _''El se ve como alguien en quien se pueda confiar'' exclamo Moka Gin sonrió un poco pues el fue capaz de escuchar ese comentario, ''no lo se, me da una mala espina'' conversaban Kurumu y Moka, ''en fin'' continuo Gin con mucha carisma mientras los demás lo miraban con cierta inquietud ''una vez que nos conozcamos mejor, comenzaremos con las actividades, así que si alguien ahora tiene alguna noticia puede decirlo no sean tímidos'' Gin menciono sentado en una silla mientras los demás buscaban algo que sea importante para la academia, ''y si hablamos de mi casamiento con Gohan?'' menciono Kurumu cosa que fue negada por todo el grupo, a excepción de Gin, quien no paraba de Mirar disimuladamente a Moka, ''que les parece el caso del mirón pervertido?'' Gohan y Gin miraron a Moka sorprendidos y en especial Gin.

Gohan no entendía que pasaba así que solo pregunto a las chicas ''el mirón pervertido que es eso?'' como las chicas asintieron ''es un infeliz que espía a las chicas lindas como yo, es una basura'' grito Kurumu en un pequeño arrebato de ira, ''lo que hace ese estudiante es algo despreciable'' exclamo Moka incluso ella se encontraba enojada, ''ese sujeto jamas podrá ser perdonado, es el enemigo de todas las chicas, debemos detenerlo'' también grito la pequeña Yukari a punto de estallar, mientras que Gin curiosamente apartaba la mirada ''eso sera muy difícil enana'' dijo Kurumu cosa que llamo la atención de Gohan ''por que lo dices'' pregunto un curioso Gohan mientras que esta vez Moka tomo la palabra ''es por que ese ser es tan rápido que nadie lo puede ver, según dicen es imposible verlo y por eso sera difícil atraparlo'' esto último dicho hizo emocionar un poco a Gohan pues se le hacía un poco dulce la idea de luchar contra ese ser que supuesta mente era tan rápido _''así que este extraño ser posee tal velocidad, también debe tener una gran fuerza''_ pensaba el un poco emocionado mientras que sin que nadie se de cuenta Gin se agitaba un poco, así que suspiro y se puso de pie sonriente ''nosotros resolveremos ese caso, así que necesitaremos recaudar información'' en eso miro a Gohan y Yukari ''ustedes dos saldrán a buscar información sobre el mirón pervertido, hagan preguntas a todo el público femenino y cuelguen estos volantes_, _mientras ustedes dos me ayudaran a organizar aquí estos volantes'' el señalo a Moka y Kurumu aunque Kurumu se quejo por querer ir con Gohan, pero no tuvo opción que desistir.

Gohan pegaba volantes por los pasillos de la academia mientras era seguido por Yukari ''Gohan te sucede algo?'' pregunto Yukari a un pensativo Gohan ''no, no es nada, solo tengo un mal presentimiento'' Yukari lo miro como si entendiera a que se refería el ''te refieres a Gin sempai?'' pregunto ella.

''No lo se, solo se que algo malo pasara'' dijo el tocándose la barbilla.

''A mi no me cae bien ese tal Gin, me parece que esconde algo'' decía ella hasta que por fin apareció un gran grupo de chicas, ''mira Gohan vayamos a preguntarles si saben algo'' dijo ella y rápidamente los dos fueron a junto a ese grupo ''disculpen chicas tienen un minuto'' pregunto Gohan con su amable voz las chicas giraron y para su sorpresa vieron al chicos mas guapo e inteligente de toda la academia ''kyyaaa es Gohan'' y todas lo rodearon ''es tan lindo'' dijo una abrazándolo ''no es justo yo también'' comentaron las demás esto molesto mucho a Yukari que estaba tras el, ya empezaba a molestarla que las otras chicas se le acercaran tanto entonces Gohan empezó con las preguntas ''chicas contestarían algunas preguntas?'' exclamo el.

''Siii'' le respondieron todas.

''Lo que pasa es que somos del club del periódico, y estamos buscando información, así que saben del caso del Mirón pervertido?'' pregunto el, al instante fue sorprendido de la manera en que todas las chicas se pusieron serias

''El mirón es un maldito'' grito una de ellas con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

''Es nuestro peor enemigo, no puede ser perdonado, debe pagar lo que ha hecho'' exclamo otra de ellas, las chicas realmente se encontraban bastante molestas por culpa de ese ser que las molestaba.

Otra de las chicas tomo la palabra, esta parecía ser un poco mas tranquila ''una amiga mía, fue victima del mirón pervertido, dice que es imposible verlo pues es muy rápido, y no supo de quien se trataba''.

''Así que este ser es bastante rápido'' murmuro Gohan mirando a Yukari, ''que piensas tu Yukari?''.

''Yo solo quiero atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que hace a las niñas linda como yo'' dijo ella mientras Gohan reía nerviosamente, hasta que todas las chicas saltaron al cuello de Gohan.

''Por favor Gohan protegenos del Mirón'' gritaron todas.

''Así es ven a mi cuarto hoy y hazme compañía'' dijo una causando un leve sonrojo a la cara de Gohan cosa que empezó a enfadar mas y mas a la pequeña bruja.

''No mejor ven al mio, me da miedo estar sola'' esta vez las chicas empezaron a ser mucho mas coquetas mientras le guiñaban un ojo pero Yukari ya no pudo aguantar, le ganaron los celos así que agitando su varita grito ''ustedes aléjense de mi Gohan, el es mio'' e inmediatamente hizo aparecer encima de cada una, una pequeña nube de tormenta y al instante empezó a llover sobre ellas ''kyyaaa que es estooo'' gritaban las chicas mientras corrían buscando algún supuesto refugio, Gohan reía nerviosamente por lo visto pero Yukari aún seguía un poco molesta ''Gohan'' dijo ella como el se acerco poniéndose a la altura de ella ''recuerda que algún día tu y Moka serán míos, así que no te acerques a otras chicas entendido'' dijo ella sonriendo como una gota de sudor cayo por Gohan.

Ambos seguía caminando por los pasillos ''así nunca terminaremos'' dijo Gohan.

''Entonces nos separaremos para cubrir mas terreno'' sugirió la pequeña ''tu iras por ahí y yo por aquí'' finalizo ella girando en el pasillo mientras Gohan dio vuelta y siguió su camino. Yukari caminaba tranquilamente buscando algún grupo de chicas pero no había ni siquiera un grupo de alumnos en ese momento hasta que dio otra vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con quienes la dejaron en tan mal estado semanas antes ''oohhh, pero si es la pequeña brujita, y por lo que parece estas sola'' esa persona era el representante de la clase, el mismo que la torturo y la dejo en mal estado ''miren chicos saluden a la brujita'' exclamo el como su grupo empezó a sonreír, ella recordó esos malos momentos que el la hizo pasar y empezó a temblar al instante ''por que no hablas?, quieres divertirte como en los viejos tiempos?(risas)'', ''ya de...de...dejen de molestarme'' murmuro ella a duras penas pues el miedo la dominaba aun no podía afrontar que estaba cerca de la persona que la lastimo tanto, ''dime donde esta tu amiguito?, el perdedor de Son Gohan?'' exclamo este mientras reía.

''Si me haces daño Gohan te dará una paliza'' a duras penas comento ella en un intento por que todos ellos la dejen en paz ''(risas) no nos hagas reír pequeña, esta vez tenemos a alguien que destrozara a Gohan, así que nos podremos vengar de todo eso, y seguir nuestro juego en donde nos quedamos'' exclamo el representante, Yukari tenía la cara pálida y blanca hasta que hizo todo el esfuerzo por superar el miedo y pudo salir corriendo ''Gohaaaaaaaaann, ayúdame por favoooor'' gritaba ella mientras corría ''no la dejen ir'' dijo el representante y su grupo empezó a perseguirla. Mientras Gohan había entrevistado a otro grupo y de nuevo aguanto todas las insinuaciones de las chicas ''muy bien, creo que con eso sera suficiente'' hasta que a lo lejos escucho que alguien lo llamaba ''Gohaaan, salvameeee'' el abrió por completo sus ojos pues rápidamente reconoció ese grito ''esa voz es de Yukari, que diablos esta pasando?'' el empezó a correr a gran velocidad por los pasillos siguiendo la presencia(ki) de ella, ''espérame Yukari'' decía el mientras que corría hasta detenerse en una esquina. Yukari corría con pánico en los ojos recordando todo lo ocurrido con ese grupo anteriormente _''no, no quiero, Gohan donde estas_'' pensaba ella mientras que giro en el pasillo y se encontró de frente con Gohan ''Yukari que sucede?'' pregunto el viendo que ella tenia una mirada llena de miedo en su rostros, de pronto frente a el aparecieron alguien que el no quería volver a ver jamás ''oh pero que tenemos aquí?'' pregunto el representante, Yukari rápidamente se ubico tras Gohan ''Gohan no dejes que me lastimen'' dijo ella, mientras Gohan los miraba con cara de pocos amigos ''creo que fui claro con ustedes la última vez, les advertí que no molestaran jamás a mis amigos'' exclamo el pero el grupo frente a el solo empezó a reír a carcajadas ''(risas) aun recuerdo todo lo que nos hiciste maldito, pero ahora tenemos a alguien que te devolverá el favor y te matara, luego jugaremos un poco con la bruji..'' pero el fue interrumpido cuando Gohan lo alzo por el cuello causando miedo en el resto del grupo ''tu basura, si tan solo te acercas a Yukari, lo pagaras realmente caro'' dijo el causando que el representante empezara a sentir miedo.

Pero de pronto una voz fue escuchada cerca de todos ellos ''asíque tu eres el famoso Gohan, huhuhu no luces tan fuerte como he escuchado'' Gohan giro y vio muy cerca de Yukari a un alumno realmente grande era por lo menos treinta centímetros mas alto que Gohan ''Son Gohan, aquí y ahora acabare contigo y luego pondremos fin a la vida de esta bruja y el resto de tus patéticas amigas'' esto cada vez enfurecía mas a Gohan, estaba a solo un paso de comenzar una pelea, ''pero no sin antes jugar con ellas y violarlas, especialmente a Moka Akashiya'' finalmente Gohan exploto, esto último lo enfureció bastante, el con solo su ki empujo a todos los presentes, excepto a Yukari que observaba todo desde la esquina, ''pero que paso?'' pregunto el representante de la clase ''eso no importa acabemos con esta basura de una vez'' exclamo esa persona adoptando su verdadera forma, su piel se hizo de un color verde oscuro con escamas formadas en el, le crecieron grandes garras y una larga cola, también era un hombre lagarto como el representante, pero este se veía mucho mas fuerte.

''(Risas) Son Gohan, te matare aquí mismo, y así mi nombre quedara en lo mas alto, Reikou el que mato a al mas fuerte de la academia, Gohan huhuhu'' Gohan lo miraba muy molesto, pues ellos lograron sacarlo de sus casillas y tenía que darles una lección para que ya no molesten mas a sus amigas ''muereee'' gritaron todos, ''Gohan noooo'' grito una asustada Yukari temiendo por su amigo, pero el desapareció frente a todos el representante y Reikou miraron tras ellos y vieron al resto de su grupo totalmente ensangrentados y muy golpeados con Gohan a su lado ''pero que ha hecho?'' pregunto Reikou mientras que el representante retrocedía con miedo, ''malditooo'' grito Reikou corriendo hacia Gohan pero fue recibido por un fuerte golpe al abdomen, seguido de una patada a la mandíbula que le hecho varios dientes ''aaaahhhhh'' grito Reikou luego recibió otro golpe a las costillas (crack) se escucho el crujido de algún hueso como Reikou empezó a gritar desesperada mente ''AAAAHHHHHH maldito no puede ser, no puede ser'' inmediatamente recibió otro golpe a la cara y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, Gohan lo estrello contra el piso formando pequeñas grietas en el ''que te quede claro, ya no me busquen y tampoco a mis amigas, por que te ira muy mal'' y finalmente Reikou quedo inconsciente con algunos huesos rotos y perdiendo sangre, luego Gohan giro hacia el representante que tenia a Yukari como escudo ''si te acercas la mato'' dijo este y en solo un parpadeo recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de Gohan, Yukari cayo al suelo mirando como Gohan tenía por el cuello al representante ''escúchame y entiéndelo de una maldita vez, si te acercas de nuevo a Yukari, Kurumu o a Moka, te matare'' dijo el apretando cada vez mas su cuello, el otro empezó a toser con fuerza hasta que Yukari abrazo a Gohan por la espalda ''por favor ya detente Gohan es suficiente, no hagas cosas malas, ya vámonos al club'' dijo ella haciendo volver en si a Gohan ''uh, pero, lo siento Yukari, viste una parte mala de mi'' pero ella abrazo su brazo tratando de aliviarlo ''no Gohan eres muy bueno, viniste sin pensarlo, y te enfrentaste a todos ellos sin dudarlo, por eso es que te amo tanto'' de nuevo el estado de animo volvió a ambos, mientras caminaban de regreso Gohan le murmuro a Yukari ''este Yukari lo que paso podría ser nuestro secreto?'' dijo el pues no quería que las demás sepan lo que paso, ella lo miro sonriendo ''tranquilo Gohan, eso no saldrá de mi'' ella volvió a mirar hacia el frente sonriendo, luego miro de reojo a Gohan _''pero esa fuerza que tiene es extraordinaria, y sigue en esta forma''_ pensaba ella un poco sorprendida por la fuerza que el poseía pero no presto mucha atención a eso.

Mientras Moka y Kurumu seguían en la sala del club ''pero por que tardan tanto ellos, quiero ver a mi Gohan'' decía Kurumu sentada bastante aburrida ''Kurumu ellos están buscando información, así que no los molestes'' dijo Moka pero ella se encontraba en la misma condición que Kurumu, ''vamos Moka, Kurumu aun falta pegar todos estos carteles aquí en el club'' exclamo Gin como las chicas se pusieron de pie y subieron sobre las sillas colocando los carteles del club que extrañamente tenía la imagen de la señorita Nekonome sonriendo, ''sabes este cartel es extraño'' exclamo Kurumu mientras se estiraba para alzarlo mas alto, ''ahí esta bien?'' pregunto Moka ''un poco mas alto'' respondió Gin mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta se agachaba mas y mas hasta quedar de rodillas mirando por debajo de la falda de las chicas, ''huhuhu esta es la mejor vista de todas'' murmuraba Gin en silencio mientras las chicas intentaban colocar los carteles. Finalmente Gohan y Yukari llegaron al salón e inmediatamente Gohan vio como Gin estaba casi tirado en el suelo tratando de ver por debajo de la falda de las chicas, ''pero que demonios'' dijo Gohan cosa que hizo resaltar a Yukari pues temía que suceda lo que ocurrió en el pasillo, Gohan camino hacia la mesa, dejando caer toda las notas que contenía la información del mirón, luego miro a Gin un poco enojado ''se puede saber que estas haciendo, la estas haciendo poner el poster alto para espiarlas verdad?'' dijo el parándose frente a Gin quien dejo caer una gota de sudor pero conservo su actitud calmada ''eh? no se de que estas hablando'' dijo Gin alejándose de las chicas ''no pretendas no entender, estabas espiando bajo sus faldas no es así'' dijo Gohan alzando un poco la voz, ''Gohan espera trata de calmarte un poco'' dijo Yukari quien también vio lo sucedido, ''que sucede?'' pregunto Moka, ''de que están hablando?'' también pregunto Kurumu entonces Gin hizo una pequeña sonrisa ''ah, es que Gohan me dijo que tenia una buena vista de su ropa interior'' exclamo Gin como Kurumu y Moka gritaron avergonzadas ''QUEEEEEE?!'', ''oye por que inculpas a Gohan?'' exclamo Yukari pero Gin le tapo la boca, ''como te atreves a acusarme en vano'' dijo un Gohan que de nuevo se encontraba muy molesto, ''Gohan!'' dijeron ambas chicas al unísono acercándose a el muy avergonzadas ''esperen, por favor escúchenme'' Gin intentaba no reírse a carcajadas mientras que Moka y Kurumu le propinaron a Gohan cada una, una tremenda bofetada pero fueron ellas las que sintieron dolor al golpear el rostro de Gohan, mientras el bajo la mirada pues le dolió bastante que sus amigas no confiaran en el, Yukari pudo soltarse del agarre de Gin ''Gohan intenta explicar lo ocurrido'' dijo ella apoyando a su amigo el de nuevo alzo la mirada y de nuevo intento explicar pero las chicas no lo querían escuchar ''aléjate pervertido'' dijeron ambas, esas palabras realmente hirieron bastante a Gohan ''pero yo..'' pero igual no lo dejaron terminar como Moka le dio la espalda ''te he dicho que no me hables, Gohan pensé que eras bueno, pero solo eres un pervertido'' Gohan se encontraba al borde de la desesperación mientras Yukari trataba de hablar con Moka. Gin quien ya no aguantaba la risa se unió a la conversación ''no puedo creer que el Gohan, del que todos hablan sea un pervertido, por que no te vas y nos dejas en paz'' dec,ia el con una sonrisa burlona cosa que aumento la furia de Gohan, ''tu, como te atreves, todo esto es tu culpa'' exclamo Gohan caminando amenazante hacia Gin, quien realmente por un momento sintió miedo de estar cerca de el, Gohan extendió su mano hacia Gin y se empezó a formar una extraña bola de energía color amarillo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ''maldito me la pagaras caro'' grito Gohan consumido por su enojo ''espera Gohan, cálmate por favor, solo tranquilízate'' decía Yukari tratando de calmar la tensión, Moka y Kurumu empezaron a pensar que algo andaba mal por el extraño enojo de Gohan hacia Gin, pues según este Gohan fue el que miro bajo sus faldas ''Gohan que es lo que harás'' pregunto Kurumu un poco asustada de lo que veía ''ya tuve suficiente, por lo que veo nadie confía en mi ni siquiera quieren escucharme, así que los dejo en paz y me voy'' dijo Gohan mientras salía por la puerta cerrándola tras el.

''No espera'' dijo Yukari corriendo y abriendo la puerta, pero como por arte de magia Gohan ya no estaba (debido a su gran velocidad) ella volteo y miro realmente molesta a Kurumu y Moka se podría decir que era la primera vez que Yukari se enfadaba tanto ''ustedes...par de ESTÚPIDAS'' grito furiosa sorprendiendo a ambas por el repentino ataque de ira de la pequeña ''son unas estúpidas, Gohan no hizo nada malo, el no fue el que las miro, fue nuestro estúpido presidente, por que ustedes estúpidas no lo dejaron hablar aunque sea para explicar que paso'' decía ella como un sudor frío corrió por las chicas paradas en frente de Yukari ''ahora Gohan ya no confía en nosotras, tontas tontas tontas'' gritaba ella mientras Gin empezó a reír un poco ''(risas)'', ''y tu de que te ríes?, es todo por tu culpa, por inculpar a Gohan'' Kurumu después de procesar todo lo que había pasado pudo volver a reaccionar ''oh no, GOHAN'' lanzo un grito a medias saliendo a buscarlo ''espera Kurumu'' Yukari salio corriendo tras ella, mientras Moka quedo en la habitación con Gin pero ella rápidamente se apresuro a salir mientras Gin tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro ''pronto seras mía Moka Akashiya'' exclamo este mientras Moka a toda prisa ingreso y se encerró en el cuarto de baño mirándose al espejo levanto un poco su falda ''realmente se puede ver? es en serio?'' murmuro ella pensando en lo ocurrido mientras su rosario empezó a brillar de nuevo ''que es lo que estas haciendo?'' pregunto Inner Moka asustando a Moka ''kyaaa, no me asustes así'' le replico ella ''no digas estupideces, mas importante cuídate de ese chico Gin, huelo algo peligroso en el, como si escondiera un fuerte poder'' exclamo ella como rápidamente volvió a quedarse en silencio, fue entonces cuando Moka recordó la manera en que ella abofeteo a Gohan, sin dejarlo si quiera que explicara la situación ''no...no puede ser, soy una idiota, Gohan, que te he hecho'' murmuraba ella con los ojos vidriosos al borde del llanto, no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar el, aunque lo buscara para poder disculparse no sabía si lo encontraría, ella miraba su imagen en el espejo bastante melancólica ''Gohan'' fue lo único que murmuro antes de que pequeñas gotas rodaran por su delicada mejilla.

Mientras tanto Kurumu seguía tratando de encontrar a Gohan, pero no tuvo éxito alguno ''rayos, donde pudo haber ido Gohan, donde podría estar?'' preguntaba ella en voz alta mientras Yukari la seguía desde muy cerca ''no lo se Kurumu, realmente Gohan se enfado demasiado, espero que pronto vuelva a ser el mismo Gohan de siempre'' murmuraba ella, mientras Moka había salido al patio y por pura casualidad se encontró con el grupo de chicas ''ya...ya saben algo de Gohan?'' pregunto ella con la esperanza de escuchar alguna buena noticia ''no, aún no sabemos nada de el'' le respondió Yukari ''ya veo' dijo ella a punto de romperse en llanto, pero fue detenida por el grito de Kurumu ''rayos! donde demonios esta mi Gohan, quiero verlo'' decía ella como las chicas bajaban la mirada ''el esta muy enojado con nosotras Kurumu, dudo que se deje ver tan pronto'' le respondió Moka ''demonios, todo esto es culpa del maldito Gin, ahora mi Gohan esta enojado'' exclamaba ella realmente dolida, pues ella había abofeteado a la única persona que ella realmente quería.

Mientras tanto en un claro en el medio del bosque, estaba Gohan parado mirando al cielo ''_no puedo creer que las chicas no confíes en mi'' _pensaba un poco triste el guerrero Saiyayin ''necesito entrenar'' murmuro este, escondiendo sus verdaderas intenciones, necesitaba desquitarse con algo, y si pudiera sería con Gin, estos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Gohan pero el no quería molestarse pues sabía que no valía la pena, ''demonios, maldito, todo esto es tu culpa'' gritaba Gohan dando golpes al aire, haciendo que con solo el mover de sus puños el aire se parta en dos, el siguió golpeando, pero a cada segundo su fuerza iba en aumento causando que arboles se destrozaran y cayeran. Mientras Pikoro entrenaba a sus alumnos en el club de artes marciales ''vamos no pueden hacerlo mejor?, golpeen mas fuerte inútiles'' gritaba este enfrentándose a todos sus alumnos al mismo tiempo, todos cayeron uno a uno, pero el último en pie era Haiji quien aun tenía fuerza para aguantar algunos de los golpes de Pikoro ''_Haiji debo admitir que de todos estas basuras, eres el mas fuerte_'' pensaba Pikoro como Haiji corrió hacia el con una patada voladora, pero Pikoro lo detuvo en pleno vuelo estrellándolo contra el suelo, Haiji había perdido, ''pueden descansar un momento'' exclamo este retirándose del club hasta que sintió que un poder iba en aumento.

''Este ki es de Gohan, pero por que esta alterado'' exclamo en voz baja, ''debo ver que esta sucediendo'' dijo el saliendo volando a gran velocidad en dirección a Gohan.

''HAAAAAAAA'' gritaba Gohan expulsando un poco de su infinito poder, lo suficiente como para causar fuertes vientos, ''ha ha ha ha ha'' empezó a lanzar ráfagas hacia el cielo en un intento por reprimir su ira pero estas ráfagas cada vez eran mas poderosas y las explosiones aun mayores, provocando que los arboles se doblaran ''no puede ser, maldito GIN'' grito expulsando aun mas poder, pero para su suerte aun podía controlarse, ''Gohan que es lo que sucede'' el escucho una voz y al reconocerla de inmediato toda su ira había desaparecido.

''Señor Pikoro es usted, que lo trae por aquí'' pregunto el.

''Pues tu!, que es lo que te sucede Gohan, sabes muy bien que si sigues asi pondras en peligro todo el lugar, podrías destruirlo en solo segundos'' le respondió Pikoro haciendo entrar en razón a Gohan.

''Ti...tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que...yo'' murmuraba el pero por alguna razón todo lo que quería decir no podía salir mas allá de sus pensamientos.

''Algo te ha molestado no es así?'' le pregunto Pikoro mas cálidamente.

''Así es, el presidente de mi club hizo algo malo y me inculpo, así que eso me molesto bastante, y estoy aquí tratando de desquitarme, pero parece que no pude controlar mi poder'' reía el mirando como había dejado el lugar donde estaba.

Pikoro lo miro detenidamente hasta que decidió mostrarle uno de sus métodos de entrenamiento ''Gohan, a partir de mañana quiero que pases por el dojo, te enseñare a entrenar tu mente, así te sera mas fácil controlar todo ese inmenso poder que tienes'' Gohan asintió con entusiasmo pues recordaría ese buenos tiempos en que entrenaba con el, ''así que te espero para mañana chico, ahora volvamos y esperemos que no hayas destruido la academia'' una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Gohan ''por favor no bromee de esa forma'' exclamo el y ambos salieron volando en dirección a la academia.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían tratando de encontrarlo ''donde pudo haber ido'' pregunto Kurumu en ese momento Moka mira hacia el cielo y pudo ver dos figuras pasar volando a gran velocidad '_' eso se parecía mucho a Gohan, y ahora que recuerdo el puede volar me pregunto si..''_ pero de nuevo fue interrumpida cuando Yukari la estiro para continuar con la búsqueda, Gohan se despidió de Pikoro e ingreso a su habitación, se sentía un poco cansado después de todo lo ocurrido, e incluso había perdido el apetito, así que solo se dio una ducha e inmediatamente se recostó en la cama mirando al techo ''`por que paso todo esto?'' fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse ormido, mientras que Gin miraba la luna desde la copa de un árbol ''que linda luna llena'' exclamo este dando un salto hacia el vacío.

A/N : Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como siempre tratare de terminar los otros lo antes posible, así que esperen el siguiente que estara mas bueno.


End file.
